Hope Never Vanishes
by PunkQueen123
Summary: THIS IS A JOINT STORY WITH MY GOOD FRIEND Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112! What would happen if Hermione found Draco in the bathroom after Harry had used Sectumsempra? And what would happen if they fell into a broken cabinet? Dramione! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:We own nothing except the plot!**

Oh god what was that boy doing? Harry had just run out of the great hall after Malfoy after talking to Katy Bell.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked, snapping his fingers in front of Hermione's face. "You look worried."

"Yeah, I'm just...umm...worried about Harry." Hermione replied looking at Ron.

"He'll be fine, I mean it's only Malfoy in'it." Ron shrugged, Hermione was not convinced.

"I'm just going to check on him." Hermione got up from the table and left before Ron could protest.

Hermione walked around the school, then broke out into a frantic run her worry growing by the second.

'Why though?' She thought, 'Why? Or who?'

Hermione swept the floors one by one. She finally got to the seventh floor and past where the Room of Requirement is, she soon made her way to the boys toilets. She could hear someone crying, no, whimpering. It wasn't Myrtle, no it was a deeper voice-male.

Hermione slowly pushed the door to the toilets raising her wand in case of danger. There on the floor with blood seeping back into his body was Malfoy. He didn't notice her until she was standing over him with a worried and confused expression.

"What happened?" She surprised even herself at the softness in her voice.

"It's not your concern, Mudblood." Malfoy spat getting up. If Hermione had blinked she would've missed the flash of pain that shot though Malfoy's face, but he hid it with a stone cold stare.

"Was it Harry?" Hermione ignored the insult trying to dig deeper into what happened. Malfoy didn't even bother answering. He left the toilets with a small limp, which Hermione could tell he was trying to cover it up.

The rest of the day Hermione refused to talk to Harry after finding out that he had used a spell from that bloody book to attack Malfoy. She also kept an eye on Malfoy for the rest of the day, when she could of course.

At dinner he left early.

"I'm going to the library. Bye." Hermione told Ginny, who she was having a conversation with. Somehow their conversation had gone to quidditch.

"Oh ok. Bye." Ginny turned to the boys to continue talking.

Hermione followed Malfoy to the seventh floor.

'What the…' Hermione thought as they continued to climb the stairs.

 **PunkQueen123**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione saw Malfoy standing by the wall where she knew the Room of Requirement was and raced toward him so as not to miss him if he stepped through a door.

He opened his eyes and a wooden door creeped up the stone wall until it was big enough for him to get through.

Hermione was rather confused, he took a rather deep and shaky breath before opening the door and Hermione only just managed to slip in after him.

Malfoy headed towards a rather beaten and battered looking cabinet sort of thing that she vaguely recognised...it was just like the one at Borgin and Burke's!

Hermione darted behind a statue of an old lady and poked her head out to watch what Malfoy was doing.

Malfoy took out his wand, placed a green apple in the cabinet and muttered something that Hermione couldn't quite make out.

He opened it to reveal that the apple was gone. Hermione had to suppress a gasp.

He closed the door and muttered the incantation again but this time, the cabinet gave the apple back with a chunk missing.

Hermione searched Malfoy's confused face before stepping from behind her statue.

Suddenly, Malfoy bent over double clutching his left arm without warning and Hermione raced behind her shield again.

At first, she had been too scared to peek out but when she finally found the courage to do so, she was met with a horrific scene.

Not only had Malfoy spotted her but he had both sleeves rolled up and was standing rigid with fear in front of her, on his left arm was…

No! Harry had been right!

Hermione gasped and staggered away, noting Malfoy's terrified face as she backed out of the room.

Hermione broke out into a run once out of the door but was soon greeted with a hand clasping tightly around her arm.

"One word of this to your friends, Mudblood and you will pay," Malfoy threatened and then loosened his grip. "Big time."

Without another word, he swept away leaving a petrified Hermione standing dumbly in the corridor.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He-no. No. Harry was not right, it simply couldn't be, Malfoy was a school bully NOT a death eater.

'Oh come on Hermione! You saw it with your own eyes, you can't deny it anymore.' Hermione thought to herself sternly.

"AHH!" Hermione yelled to her empty dorm room out of frustration.

Nothing was right! Ron was with stupid Lavender Brown, Harry was right and Hermione felt more alone than she ever had since coming to Hogwarts. It wasn't supposed to go like this, it just...wasn't.

'Think of something productive, Hermione, not stupid Ron or his stupid girlfriend.' Hermione silently told herself.

Malfoy. What was she going to do about him...he was a danger to everyone here. Yet he gave off a, dare she say it, vibe. He just didn't look willing, well willing or not he was so what was she to do about him? She could tell someone, but she, as far as she could decipher, was the only one who knew who would tell. No, that's just endangering herself. She could confront him, but he'd probably hex her...or worse. No, that would just be stupid. She could follow him again...she would just be more careful...she would hide and stay there this time.

"That could work." she guessed, speaking out loud.

Draco was in his dorm room pacing. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, was sitting on his bed watching and trying to figure out what was bothering Draco so much.

"Is it that mission thing?" Blaise finally guessed.

"Kind of." Was all Draco said in reply.

"So, it's not just that…" Blaise studied Draco for a few moments longer. "Someone found you out." Blaise said with a satisfied nod.

"Bloody hell, you're psychic!" Draco sneered. Blaise shrugged this off, having dealt with Draco's sarcasm since they were three years old.

"Who was it?" Blaise asked a evil glint in his eyes, the one he got when he wanted to know something and would usually stop at nothing to find out.

"The mudblood." Draco practically snarled.

"THE mudblood or A mudblood?" Blaise questioned.

"The." Draco said shortly.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, spoilsport, know-it all, mudblood, the only mudblood that gets under your skin…" Blaise winked.

Blaise had this insane idea that Draco fancied Granger; yeah right! She was a know-it all, her hair was frizzed, she was a mudblood and she was one of the Golden trio. Her best friend was Potter for crying out loud!

"Shut up Blaise." Draco snarled. "I need a walk." Draco started storming out.

"How? You've done about 5k pacing!" Blaise yelled, but he was cut off by the door slamming. "Love you too, mate" Blaise said sarcastically.

 **PunkQueen123**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN-Sorry i posted the 3rd chapter twice-I'm just an idiot:/ I'll post chapter 5 today as well.**

Hermione glanced around her to make sure none of the sixth year boys were around and slipped up the stairs and into their room.

She pulled out various items of clothing before extracting Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Hermione then looked around and saw the Marauders Map on the side of Harry's bed and grabbed it too before exiting the dorm.

Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement to take a closer look at what Malfoy had been trying to use.

Once on the seventh floor corridor, Hermione closed her eyes.

 _I need to find the place that Malfoy goes._

No luck. Damn. Hermione knew that this hadn't worked for Harry but she had hoped it would work this time around.

 _I need to see where Malfoy spends his time._

Still, the room didn't respond to her wishes. This room was supposed to give you what you want, not ignore you like your supposed best friends do on a night when there was no homework!

 _I need to go to the room that hides everything._

This time, a door materialised in front of her. It was the same oak door that her and Malfoy had gone through the other day.

Screwing her courage to the sticking place, she hoped that she would not fail. Just like the play said. **(A/N For those of you who don't know, Lady Macbeth from the Shakespeare play, Macbeth, says that if you screw your courage to the sticking place then you shall not fail.)**

Hermione stepped through the door and was met with the familiar sight of the crowded room.

Malfoy was sat not far from her and gazing at a mirror. The mirror of Erised. Said to show your deepest heart's desire.

Hermione sighed and covered herself with the Invisibility Cloak before walking slowly towards where Malfoy was sitting and gazing into the Mirror as well.

Hermione saw herself standing just as she was, with Malfoy sitting in front of her and just smiling. Nothing more, smiling.

Hermione wanted to be happy. More than anything in the world, more than defeating Voldemort, finding the love of her life, living through the war, she wanted the remainder of her life to have a happy ending.

Malfoy then sighed.

He'd been sat there for what felt like eternity, just gazing at the person in the mirror. He'd seen the door open and Granger walk in.

He's seen her put on an Invisibility Cloak but she hadn't disappeared. When Draco looked into the reflecting, he was just sitting there smiling, with her standing behind him and smiling.

He wanted more than anything than to be happy. More than anything, more than succeeding, more than his parents living, heck even more than _himself_ living. He just wanted to be able to live until he was happy with _something_ in his life.

Draco then got up and went over to the Vanishing Cabinet, forgetting that there was still another occupant in the room. He muttered the incantation and opened the door.

Several things happened at once, Draco whooped because the apple was there and whole, the door opened and somebody was sent flying into the wall opposite the Room and the mirror of Erised collapsed on top of him.

When the mirror fell, Draco and Hermione both felt themselves being pushed into the Cabinet and whisked away to some unknown place.

Draco, wondering if he would survive since he knew the Cabinet wasn't working properly yet and Hermione, wondering who had been sent flying backwards when they opened the door.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No, no, no, no! Bloody hell he was going to die! The cabinet wasn't ready to transport people yet. This wasn't happening. He was going to die and the only person who would be there was the stupid mudblood! He was going to die...and no one would be there to care.

No, no, no, no! Merlin she was going to die wasn't she, either Malfoy would kill her or the rest of thee death eaters at Burgin and Bourke's would. Well she assumed that's where they were going. Yep she was going to get killed by her curiosity. Curiosity did kill the bloody cat after all.

They stopped falling and came crashing into the cupboard again. With the weight of what had just hit it the cabinet it collapsed on top of Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione let out a yelp. She went to dodge one of the walls that was about to fall on top of her, she knew she was to late. Death by cabinet wall, no not the war, not the death eaters that would be trying to kill her on a regular, but a plank of wood.

Damn, wall about to fall on him...and Granger. But like him! He went to turn away to get out of the way when Granger let out a yelp. He Turned back over and grabbed Granger's waist and pulled them both out of the way of the falling wall. They got out the way just in time to see the cabinet fall completely apart with a huge, CRASH!

'What did you just do you stupid sod? You just saved the bloody mudblood, Golden Girl!' Draco thought.

"Wh-what did you just do?" Granger voiced his thoughts.

"Shut it Mudblood." Malfoy snarled.

"B-but you just...you…" Hermione trailed off. What did just happen?!

"I said SHUT IT!" Malfoy practically growled. Hermione felt herself flinch and knew he saw it too.

"Well, how are we going to get back? And how are we even here in the first place? Why are you always going to try and put effing apples in a vanishing cabinet?" Hermione was ranting and she knew it.

"Let me get this straight Mudblood, there's no 'us'" Malfoy put air quotes around the word 'us'. "It's just a horrible coincidence that we happened to get stuck here together ok? So there's no 'us'. I hope you starve out here, but knowing you and you know-it-all brain you'll find a way out of this mess." What did he just say? She was a mudblood and that was the closest thing to a compliment that he had said all year!

Hermione looked stunned, but Draco didn't wait around to notice her hurt expression. She irritably decided to follow him.

"Why are you following me?" He snapped.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I just have more than half a brain cell and know that it's smarter to stick together when in the middle of nowhere." Hermione explained as if he was a frustrating five year old, which of course he was pretty close to.

"What's that?" He frowned pointing to the horizon. Hermione frowned and followed his finger.

"It looks like a...house?" Hermione's frown deepened.

"I got that Granger!" Malfoy snapped.

"Well come on let's go see if anyone lives there." Hermione's pace quickened.

"What?" Draco raised his eyebrow at the crazy, mad, absolutely insane girl.

"We need to figure how to get back and I don't know about you,but I don't fancy sleeping outside on the floor in the cold." Hermione said.

"Malfoys don't sleep on the ground or outside, that's where dirt like you lives." Malfoy's posture somehow straightened even more. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going." Hermione huffed and stomped off.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her, mumbling things like, "Stupid Mudblood." under his breath.

 **PunkQueen123**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN** **-I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ON THE WEEKEND BECAUSE I'M GOING AWAY AND WON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP!**

Hermione stomped up towards the direction of the house with Malfoy not far behind, muttering and sulking.

Hermione huffed once at the house and knocked on the door, hard. No answer. She knocked again. Still, nothing.

Malfoy came up behind her and tugged on the handle.

"Alohomora." He muttered and stepped into the cottage.

Hermione grabbed his arm with a horrified look on her face at his unlocking of the door.

"You can't do that!" She insisted. "You cannot just unlock somebody's door without permission! Not only that but you then just walked in, un-invited. That's not okay."

"You can't talk." Malfoy snapped and elaborated at the confused look on the Gryffindor's face. "You just walked in on the magic world when it has been going on for centuries by the purebloods, uninvited. We always kept ourselves to ourselves and never meddled with the Muggles. Then _they_ started having Muggle-borns and putting the entire Wizarding community in danger for the possibility of accidentally telling somebody about our world! Don't forget that the Muggles used to try and _kill_ us magic folk and we never did anything to them! They ruined hundreds of years of sacred traditions and practices by coming along so don't give me the whole, 'you are unwanted' act because otherwise you are just a hypocrite."

Hermione stood still, stunned. Malfoy smirked at this response and wrenched away from her firm grasp and into the house.

Hermione was fuming. What right did he have to bring her blood into this? His arguments made sense now that he put it that way but he needn't hold it against her and argue about it _constantly,_ bringing it into any disagreement they had.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked sternly as she walked halfway through the door to see Malfoy bending over one of the tables.

"Leaving a note that we've been here and they should expect us back." Malfoy said and straightened up, discarding the pen he's been using aside and leaving the paper on the table.

Hermione didn't trust Malfoy to be polite in the note so stepped fully in to check it. She read:

 _Sorry to intrude earlier today but a classmate and I are lost and have nowhere to stay. This is the only house for a while around so we thought perhaps you could offer us a bed to stay the night in? We will most probably be back later on today to see if we may stay so look out for two teenagers in a few hours. One rather tall male with blond hair and one short female with bushy brown hair. Thank you._

Hermione nodded her approval and then turned on the boy to see that the door was closed and he was struggling with it.

"It won't open." Malfoy complained and cast a few spells at the door but it wouldn't budge. "It just closed behind you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked over to help Malfoy casting spells at the door but as he had said, it was still and unmoving.

"Perhaps there is a back door?" Hermione suggested lamely.

"Oh, wow. Real clever, Granger." Malfoy fake clapped. "Want a medal for that? If the front door is locked then why would the back door be open? I thought you were supposed to be the clever one."

"Just a suggestion." Hermione mumbled before realising Malfoy had called her clever.

She stopped and glanced at Malfoy, shock clear on her face but he wasn't looking at her. He hadn't seemed to notice himself saying she was the clever one.

Hermione decided to shrug it off for now until the time called for her to use it against him and walked around the back in search for a back door or an open window.

The words were still clear in Hermione's mind quarter of an hour later when she had given up with all the doors and windows in the house.

 _I thought you were supposed to be the clever one._

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione and Malfoy has been stuck in the house for hours...or maybe minutes...well it seemed like hours. There was no back door or open window just a locked back door.

Malfoy has taken his school robes off as it started to get warm in the house as Hermione had lit a fire, but Hermione was to busy pacing and blurting out suggestions to get out or insulting the owners of the house for their shoddy door.

"Granger you're making me dizzy please stop." Malfoy said from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Well I don't see you trying to help." Hermione snapped throwing herself unceremoniously next to him on the sofa as it was the only seat in the very small house.

"I have a plan, wait until the owners come back and put on my best innocent face and apologise." Malfoy shrugged.

Hermione let out a 'Huff' and fell further into the seat.

Hours(and now it was definitely hours as it was now dark) later and still the owners of the cottage had still not come back.

"What are you doing?" Granger had suddenly got up and went over to Draco's forgotten letter.

"Apologising and then finding somewhere where I can sleep." Granger said, Draco could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Wait when did he start noticing what her voice sounded like?

"Oh." Malfoy got up and looked over Hermione's shoulder to see what she was writing.

 _Once again apologies, my classmate and I got locked in and we waited for hours, but it got too late so we went to sleep. If we are still asleep when you get home just wake us. My apologies yet again._

"Ok let's go see if they actually own a bed in this dump." Malfoy mumbled.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"What? Oh come on Granger look at this place there's dust everywhere and their door locks on its own! And they have one small window in each room and I keep almost hitting my head!" Draco complained knowing it would get under her skin.

"Malfoy do you want to sleep outside!?" Hermione shouted at the smirking Malfoy.

Malfoy ignored her and walked up the small staircase, Hermione followed sulkily behind him. They got up stairs and saw three doors. Hermione and Malfoy exchanged looks before both going to different rooms, each in one side of the house. Hermione opened hers to find a bathroom.

Malfoy opened his door to find a...broom cupboard? Draco turned to Granger who was wearing the scared expression he was sure he was also sporting. They both walked to the middle door and Draco reached out to the door handle, he opened the door to find one double bed.

"You're taking the sofa!" They both yelled at the same time. "No I'm not!" They said in unison again.

"Where are your manners Malfoy, isn't it polite or to let the lady to have the bed or whatever." Hermione said her cheeks tinged pink with rage.

"I don't see a lady anywhere." Draco looked around in mock confusion before looking back at Grangers almost completely red face.

"You arse!" Hermione yelled before stomping into the bedroom. She took off her robe and shoes and got into the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Malfoy asked his cheeks now also pink with fury. This was getting old.

"You mean _my_ room. And believe it or not I'm trying to sleep." Hermione smirked slightly at Malfoy's pink cheeks.

"But I won't fit on the sofa!" Draco Pouted...it didn't work. Strange that worked on all girls usually.

"Don't pout at me just because this house has no more rooms." Hermione said sternly.

Draco suddenly had a fabulous idea. He started to get into the bed as well.

"What the hell!" Hermione screamed, she leaped out the bed. Malfoy smirked.

"Thanks. The sofas downstairs, you can't miss it." Draco smirked to himself. It was just too easy to annoy her.

Then Malfoy's smirk fell and his eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing mudblood?" Malfoy's voice was enough to make Hermione want to recoil.

"I told you I'm not sleeping on the sofa." Hermione said trying to sound strong, but she knew she had failed. Malfoy shot daggers at her. "I swear if you move such as a toe onto my side of this bed, I will punch you again."

"Give me one of your pillows." Malfoy snapped. Granger gave him a confused look. "I'm making a pillow wall, I don't want Mudblood germs." Draco wasn't even convinced, but Granger seemed to choose to ignore it. She handed him a pillow and they both settled down for the night.

"One toe Malfoy and-" Hermione punched her hand threateningly.

"Ok, ok I get it." Malfoy put his hands up in the air sarcastically.

 **PunkQueen123**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco woke up with a crash from falling out of the bed. He looked up at it to see Granger well over the pillow barrier.

"Hypocrite." He muttered and stormed out of the room in hope that there was food here. Once he was in the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a girl there that looked about the same age as himself. Only, she didn't quite look human.

She had long golden locks that curled down to the inside of her knee caps and huge brown eyes. Her skin was glowing slightly and she was wearing a pink summer dress. She had no shoes on and looked a little scruffy but there was no doubt about her obvious beauty.

"Hello." She said in a voice not unlike Looney Lovegood's own. "Would you like something to eat?"

The girl indicated to the table where there were three plates, each with a piece of stale looking bread and a glass of slightly dirty looking water in a cup standing next to it.

Draco just nodded and smiled slightly before making his way to the table. He was famished and thirsty.

"Who are you?" Draco asked after a while. The girl had just been standing there and smiling at him while he ate.

"My name is Tallulah. This was my brother, Julep's house but he died of the illness last week." Tallulah said it with her usual smile but her eyes widened slightly. "Who are you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm Draco." The blond said, leaning back in his seat slightly. "No I've no siblings. You?"

The girl looked down at the floor and rocked on her feet in an almost bored way. "My eldest brother Hubert, my second eldest brother Hugo, my eldest sister Helena, my second eldest sister Ula, my youngest older brother Julep and my youngest older sister Tilly. Mother died giving birth to baby Timothy a year after me and he died with the illness when he was five, along with Dad."

Draco felt his eyebrows raise at the amount of this girl's siblings.

"But Hubert lives with his wife and son in France, Hugo was shot the day he turned eighteen, Helena is looking after her accidental daughter in a village in Wales, Ula jumped off the cliff by the sea when we visited the beach because of all the family members dying and she couldn't handle it, Julep had the illness and died last week and Tilly is helping out as a maid in a lady's house somewhere near London." Tallulah sighed but kept the now rather weak smile on her face. "Who is that girl."

Draco thought for a moment, this girl seemed like a muggle, so why was he talking civilly to her?

"She's Hermione." Draco inwardly cringed at using her first name but knew that most Muggle's weren't usually accustomed to using surnames when meeting somebody.

"She is a very pretty young girl." Tallulah said dreamily and Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

As much as he hated admitting it, Granger did have a certain enchanting vibe about her appearance that others didn't have but she wasn't exactly all men's dream girl. Then again she was far from the bushy haired and buck toothed child he had once known.

"Where is this place?" Draco asked, looking towards the window of the room and seeing no village or anything.

The girl followed his gaze.

"Tis the place to forgive" She said matter-of-factly. "I have to go soon. The door will not open until it wants to. It sounds silly but it's true."

"It's easy enough to believe." Draco said shrugging. "But why did it close in the first place?"

The girl cocked her head to the side and studied Draco's face.

"You are one of the magic folk. The house wants you to learn to forgive." She said and then disappeared.

Draco was confused. She just kind of slowly floated away like dust, leaving a shiny and clean mark on the floor where she had been standing.

Draco looked around in hope to find an answer to this mysterious riddle but soon gave up. Surely Granger would figure _something_ out.

But Draco didn't fancy telling her about Tallulah. It would only result in Granger being Granger and her stressing and fussing about who she was.

He found that he didn't quite fancy dealing with a stressed and fussy Granger since a normal Granger was bad enough.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up to an empty bed and her on the other side of the bed to where she had fallen asleep.

"I wonder if this place has food." Hermione wondered aloud. Her stomach growled in response and she went downstairs all stress and worry gone for the time being. She was too hungry to worry right now.

When she got down stairs she found three bowls out and Malfoy eating one of them and one empty.

"Malfoy did you eat two bowls worth of breakfast?" Hermione looked at the not so small portions of food.

"I'm a teenage boy, what did you expect?" Draco lied through his teeth. ' _Please let her be gullible'_ was repeated in his mind.

"Ok…" Hermione looked suspicious but shrugged off the feeling deciding that she was to hungry for that as well. She dug into her breakfast as well.

"So any idea how we're meant to get out of here?" Malfoy asked.

"I thought there was no 'we'." Hermione smirked.

"And I thought 'we have to stick together'." Malfoy shot back in a much more playful tone than usual.

"Well no I haven't." Hermione said standing and looking through the shelfs in the little kitchen.

"What are you doing Granger?" Malfoy asked exasperated.

"Looking for coffee or tea." Hermione shrugged going onto the next shelf.

"If you find any coffee tell me." Malfoy said finishing off his food.

"Y'know it wouldn't kill you to help me look." Hermione scolded.

"I beg to differ." Malfoy suddenly smirked.

"What?" Hermione's voice was on the verge of being whiny.

"You went over the barrier." Malfoy accused.

"Huh?" Granger looked thoroughly confused.

"In bed." Granger blushed deep red. ' _Victory.'_ Draco thought.

"Sorry about that. I've never been able to keep still when asleep." The red colour still remained on Granger's face.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that." With that Malfoy left the room.

"What the…" Hermione stared at the coffee in her hands and smiled slightly.

The rest of the day was spent with little talking and a lot of pacing, from both parties.

' _Did I really joke with the mudblood? I've really gotta get out of here._ ' Draco thought for the millionth time that day.

' _How to get out...how to get out...Did I really joke with Draco Malfoy? No Hermione, how to get out?!"_ Was what Hermione's mind thought every ten seconds.

Whatever was happening was odd. First they find themselves in the middle of nowhere, then Malfoy saves Hermione, then an empty house is conveniently there and now they're JOKING? They're probably under a spell to make them get along or something because whatever it happening isn't right it's...it's...it doesn't feel wrong though it's just...odd.

 **PunkQueen123**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco almost slapped his head in understanding as he sat at the table in silence later in the day. Hadn't he been told that if you save somebody's life then it creates a bond?

He hadn't exactly _saved her life_ but the Cabinet had potential to kill or fatally wound people so the bond was still there.

 _Great._ Draco thought as he ran an irritated hand through his hair. _Just what I need, a Mudblood in my debt._

But then Draco stopped and grinned evilly. Granger was in his debt! He could make her do almost anything eventually!

Speak of the Devil and she will appear, Granger's head poked through the door before she joined him at the table.

"There's a hole in the wall." She said slowly. "It has a passage that leads to a village. Thought you ought to know."

Draco got up and rushed into the living room. Sure enough, there was a large hole in the wall that _definitely_ had not been there before.

"Why didn't you let me know sooner?" Draco demanded.

Granger looked at her clasped hands and shrugged. "You mightn't want to go though." She said quietly.

Draco raised his eyebrow before storming through the hole. Man did Granger know how to make somebody curious.

As Draco walked, he lost a little hope. Perhaps Granger had been lying to get rid of him. There didn't appear to be any opening for the other end of the never ending tunnel.

Suddenly, Draco was engulfed by light that he hadn't spotted before stepping into it and saw why Granger had looked so shaken and had advised not to go down here.

There were bodies littering the floor and blood was painted boldly on the floor. Draco saw that one section of the redness spelled a word that he could just about make out. _Mortem._

Draco knew that his ancestors had always spelled out that exact word whenever they had killed those of lower status to them and he suddenly felt sick.

So, not only was he stuck in a random different world thingy with the Mudblood, Know-it-all, Gryffindor Golden Girl but he was also stuck in the past with her.

"Who are you?" A man's voice asked from behind him and Draco felt the familiar sensation of a wand being pointed at him. "State your name and where you are from. You're not from round these parts."

Draco pulled out his wand and turned slowly to come face-to-face with a man who had intense grey eyes and a shock of blond hair hanging around his ears.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm from the future." Draco said and gave him his usual glare.

The man's eyes widened and he lowered his wand before changing his mind and pointing it at Draco's neck.

"Prove you are not one of the lower life's, boy." The man said.

Draco pointed his wand to the sky and sent a spell that shot up and showed the Malfoy crest. Only a Malfoy was able to perform that spell and the man obviously realised this.

"It seems we've found the future Slytherin heir." The man said with a smirk. I felt my eyebrows shoot up.

"Yes." The man said with a malicious glint in his eye. "My grandfather is Salazar Slytherin. I'm sure you are aware that he had a son?" Draco nodded. "He also had a daughter. A daughter who married a Malfoy."

Draco felt his face pale more than usual. "I-I'm related t-to V-Voldemort." Draco whispered to himself before feeling the usual pain in his lower left arm for saying his name.

"Wassat on your arm?" The man demanded gruffly. Draco pulled up his sleeve and the man examined it closely. "Your following some sort of Dark leader are you?"

Draco just nodded before apparating back into the tunnel. He'd had enough. He stormed up the tunnel before collapsing on the sofa next to Granger.

"We need to get out of here." Draco whispered. "Now."

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well yes believe it or not I had realised that fact." Granger said sarcastically, obviously the sight from the tunnel had put her in a foul mood.

Malfoy remained silent, thank Merlin! Hermione turned to face him expecting at least a sneer, but there was none. Malfoy looked even paler than usual, his eyes were fixed forward and his mouth was a thin line of concentration.

"Malfoy? Malfoy please you're scaring me." Hermione begged.

"I'm scaring you!" Malfoy nervously laughed.

"What's wrong?" Granger asked in a small voice.

"Just leave it." Malfoy got up and started towards the staircase, but Hermione was quick and got up and grabbed his arm. She had expected him to lash out and throw insult after insult at her, but he didn't. He could he have easily shook her arm off, but he didn't...he just stood, his usual pin straight posture was slouched and he suddenly looked years younger, not how he had when he had when younger just so...innocent, so scared, so...so vulnerable.

"What's wrong?" Granger's voice was stronger, but almost caring-almost.

"I-I…" Draco took a deep breath in. "I just found out that...I'm-my family's rel-we're related to-to Voldemort." Hermione felt herself flinch at the name, then her mind processed what he had just said.

"You're...Oh my…" Hermione just stared at Malfoy, he looked close to tears. "Why did you tell me?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Figured we'd have to try to get along. Plus you and your Gryffindor-y-ness would have made me sooner or later." Draco's voice wasn't harsh or insulting, but the voice of a friend who was teasing-joking. Hermione smiled. ' _Draco Malfoy what are you doing!'_ a voice in this head said, but he ignored it. He'd worry about that later.

"Your Slytherin-y-ness would have never told me and you know it." Hermione teased back. ' _Wait are me and Draco Malfoy getting along?'_ The thought scared Hermione, but she couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips.

For the rest of the day Hermione and Draco didn't insult each other once, well maybe once...but you know what they say 'Old habits die hard.' They didn't talk much granted, but they didn't hate each..well maybe a little. They hadn't tried to figure out a way to escape yet because they were scared it would end up telling them something else horrifying and then at exactly six o'clock their suspicions were confirmed.

Hermione and Draco were sitting on either end of the sofa, both reading. They had found a few books in the bottom draw of their chester draws. Then a girl, the girl Draco recognized as Tallulah, appeared in front of them.

"Hello again Draco." Tallulah said pleasantly. Hermione looked up, not noticing the girl before hand, and jumped out of her skin.

"Wh-" Hermione was cut off by Tallulah.

"I apologise for coming so unannounced, but it's urgent. Hermione this is my brothers house and as I told Draco before 'tis the place to forgive."Hermione looked between Draco and Tallulah. "You see, you may not leave until you forgive. You may not try and find a way out until you have forgiven. You may not even think about leaving, otherwise the atrocity that happened today shall be repeated. You will learn things about yourselves that not even you know, things you don't want to know." Tallulah started to fade away just like before. "I beg of you, stop." With that she was gone.

"What the…" Hermione turned to Malfoy. "You knew about her! You knew something that could of helped us out and you decided to keep it to yourself!" Hermione shouted.

"Listen Granger I knew you'd get stressed and fuss over it. All she told me was how all her family died and whose house it was! I didn't think she'd be back and you get even more insufferable when you're stressed and fussy." Draco said a hint of anger in his voice. Hermione got up and started pacing. "See now you're fussing."

"I'm not fussing!" Hermione yelled back racking her fingers through her hair.

"And now you're stressing." Draco couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight of Hermione getting aggravated.

"I'm not stressed, ferret!"

"And not your becoming insufferable. Great." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it. How am I meant not to think about leaving when you're here being yourself?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Shut up Mud-" Draco went very quiet and left the room. Hermione just stood, very confused. Then she fell and was engulfed by darkness.

 **PunkQueen123**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Hermione awoke, she was met with even more darkness but she could make out the faint outline of a person in front of her.

"Who's there?" She asked into the area of the person. "Where am I?"

A candle was lit and Hermione squinted at the new source of light to see a pair of familiar grey eyes and blond hair. She would've thought that this was the same Malfoy boy who she had been with not to long ago but this person had slightly longer hair and looked older.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked again before looking around the room. She was in the tunnel that she had gone through earlier that day.

"I am Titus Malfoy. I trust you know Draco and that he is my descendent." Titus said with an evil grin.

Hermione swallowed. She didn't like this one bit. Why had Malfoy just gone silent and left without another word? Had he had anything to do with her being here now? What in Merlin's name was going on!?

"Draco had nothing to do with you being here. I found the tunnel he'd apparated to and followed him here. I could practically smell dirty blood in your veins." Titus scowled at Hermione before kicking her in the face.

Hermione was hit directly and her head bashed hard onto the floor and she felt her nose start to bleed. She could also see tears threatening to fall from her honey coloured eyes.

"But I must say, you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Titus went down to her level and tipped her chin up so that she was able to glare right into his eyes. "And a fiesty one at that. It really is a shame that I have to dispose of you."

"Granger?" Hermione heard Malfoy call out from the living room. "Are you down the tunnel? I thought you didn't want to go ba-"

Malfoy saw her and Titus and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw that Titus had his wand out and was now pointing it at the girl's throat.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked with little to no emotion in his voice but inside he was getting rather angry and upset for some strange reason…

"Disposing of the Mudblood." Titus exclaimed with odd pride. " _Avada-"_

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried and Titus' wand went flying out of his hand and clattered to the floor. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco then grabbed the Gryffindor girl by the arm and dragged her out of the tunnel. He then levitated a bookshelf and covered the entrance, putting an indestructible charm on it.

"Damn." Draco muttered quietly to himself, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

He then left the room again to go to bed because he didn't feel like he could look at Hermione any more.

 _Right._ Draco thought to himself. _So I've saved the stupid bookworm twice now. Wait… WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID I SAVE THE MUDBLOOD?!_

Draco groaned and flopped onto the bed. Either this damnable house was making him soft or there was something VERY wrong with him. Maybe he should see a Healer from St Mungo's when he got back to civilization...or their time.

What if their time _wasn't_ their time when they got back? What if Draco never existed? He had just left his great great something or other in that tunnel, completely unable to move! He'd even cast it so that it can only be undone by the caster and when they want to undo it.

Basically, if he didn't go back in that tunnel and make his great great whatever be able to move, he wouldn't exist in the future.

 _Just what I need._ Draco thought sarcastically as he gave a deep and heavy sigh into his pillow.

Downstairs, Hermione was just sitting and trying to get her breath back and her head around the last ten minutes or so. Had Malfoy just saved her _again?_

"Great." Hermione muttered to the empty room. "Just great."

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when she saw feet appear in front of her. They were bare and the skin was almost glowing. Hermione looked up to see the now familiar face of Tallulah.

"Hello, Hermione." The girl said with her usual dreamy and far away voice. "I see you are making progress. The house is pleased."

Hermione couldn't keep the confused look off her face at the mention of the house being pleased. In all her six years in the magical world, never had she heard of houses having feelings.

"You remind me much of my mother. So much, in fact, that I almost think you could be her but reborn." As Tallulah said this she laughed. It was an enchanting and sing-songy laugh and it was rather beautiful to hear. "You have the same colour hair and the same honey coloured eyes. Fascinating how the world works, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled. "Could I hear more about your family?" She asked and Tallulah nodded enthusiastically.

"My mother was very _very_ kind and she always looked after all of us, Hubert, Hugo, Helena, Ula, Julep,Tilly and I. She would sing songs to us if we were sad and read us stories when we caught a cold. If we were crying then she would tell us stories from when she met our father at school." Tallulah closed eyes as if relishing the memory.

Hermione's eyes filled with emotion in the form of water and had to keep rubbing her eyes. Tallulah was obviously sad and happy about the memory of her mother and for some odd reason, Hermione found this very moving.

"She would tell us how her and our father had hated each other until they were sixteen. How they had called each other names and how dad had made mum cry a lot. But then one day, they started to forgive. They left school a year early because they didn't feel that they could manage another year there and they made this house, the house of Forgiveness. If anybody were in need to forgive for even the smallest of things, the house would keep them until they have learned to forgive." Tallulah smiled with her eyes still closed and disappeared again.

Hermione was smiling with red eyes. She had always been very emotional while reading and hearing about people's sorrows. She'd even cried when she had first read about Harry's parents being killed when she had first gotten her letter.

Hermione then got onto the sofa and lay down, going into a soft and dream filled sleep.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco awoke with a horrible headache and if palms felt sweaty. He assumed it was mudblood germs from having grabbed Hermione's arm. ' _See Draco, if you lie with the dogs you're bound to get fleas._ ' Draco's father's voice said in Draco's mind.

Hermione woke up with incredible back pain from sleeping on the sofa.

"Ouch." Hermione stretched a bit before deciding to go upstairs and see if Draco was awake, if he was she could shoo him out of bed and sleep there for a little bit.

Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the bedroom, no answer. She tried again this time louder and this time a small noise could be heard, hermione took this as an enter and opened the door. The sight before her was something she really hadn't expected to see: Draco looks even paler than usual, his eyes were shut tightly-he was obviously awake,but trying to block out the light-and he had one arm draped over his forehead.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, no answer. "Malfoy?" She said in her normal voice, this time draco winsted and looked up at Hermione.

Draco didn't want to open is mouth in fear that he would be sick from the pain. He had been branded by the Dark mark, he had been tortured, he knew real pain...it was just like this.

"Draco?" That got his attention. Hermione wasn't sure how he was going to react to that, she expected him lashing out-or in his current state glaring at her-but he just looked at her, looked into her eyes and there was no trace of anger on his face just...slight confusion and...pain. "Draco, you're ill-very ill, by the looks of things. So I'm going to try and find some sort of medicine and then I want you to tell me your symptoms."

Draco simply nodded and Hermione left the room closing it gently. Why did he feel like this? Stupid bloody house. That had to be it, this damned house was testing them wasn't it?

It must be the house, right? Draco must be getting ill because of the house, it's trying to teach us a lesson. What was it Tallulah had said, didn't her mother take care of her and her siblings when they were ill? It could be because it's their house, she had said they hadn't got along at first...maybe, maybe.

Hermione searched high and low for medicine, any kind of medicine. She searched the bathroom, the kitchen, heck even stupid places like the broom cupboard. The only place she hadn't looked was the bedroom, but Draco was in there and ill. Could she go in and just poke around whilst he was there in pain, it would be very insensitive, but if it was looking to help him. As she was contemplating this Draco was just lying and possibly dying. Hermione, in all her years in the magical world, had never seen anyone look that ill...What could be wrong with him?

Draco lay there determined not to fall asleep, he didn't know why, but he just didn't want to fall asleep. It was like when you get food poisoning and can't eat that food for awhile as it makes you feel ill, he felt even worse when thinking of sleep or when he closed his eyes. So he just lay there on his side looking at the wall. Ironic, huh? How thinking would hurt, he got a flashback to third year:

" _Hey, Scarhead!" Draco yelled as Potter and his friends walked past him and Blaise by the lake._

" _What is it, Malfoy?" Potter spatt back._

" _So I was just thinking-" Draco was cut off then._

" _Really, did it hurt?" Hermione snapped._

" _No one asked you, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered. With that Hermione pulled Harry and Ron away by the sleeves before they could get their wands out._

They had been so innocent then, no Dark lord to think about, just who had the best insult. Draco had won.

Suddenly Draco felt even more tired, apparently remembering was exhausting when dying. Draco's eyes kept shutting before he snapped them back open before closing them as light streamed through. Soon he gave up and let the sleep take him.

Hermione opened the door gently. When she looked at the bed she found Draco sleeping. She went over to him. ' _What the hell are you doing Hermione?'_ She didn't listen to herself though. He looked peaceful when sleeping: there was no sneer or smirk or insult he was about to say or icy cold stare. Hermione snapped out of her trance and started to look for medicine for Draco.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Granger would you mind keeping it down?" Draco moaned in frustration. He no longer felt like he could throw up any minute, but his head still seemed like it had been split down the middle.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hermione whispered.

"You found anything?" Draco asked his voice horse from sleep.

"No…" Hermione looked disappointed in herself.

"Well I'm feeling a bit better if it helps. Still think I'm going to die from this migraine, but y'know." Draco tried to move, but he fell back onto the pillows. His hand went straight to his pounding head. "Ow!"

"I'll keep looking for some medicine." Hermione said sitting on her side of the bed. "So can you tell me your symptoms?"

"I think I'm dying." Draco whined.

"And why is that." There was no hint of irritation in her voice.

"My head hurts like someone hit it with a sledgehammer."

"How do you know what a sledgehammer is?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, just do." Draco did the best he could to shrug.

"Well lets hope you get better, is there anything else? Anything that might help me figure out what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head very slightly.

"Ok, try to get some more sleep. I'll check up on you in a bit." Hermione left the room.

' _Is Hermione being nice? That's odd...she's probably doing it so we can get out faster.'_ Draco told himself.

' _Was I just taking care of Draco Malfoy? It's only so we can get our though.'_ Hermione told herself leaning against the door before going downstairs to see if she can figure out what's wrong with Draco.

 **PunkQueen123**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Argh! What was she doing? Why was she helping Malfoy? _And why in Merlin's bloody beard have I started calling him Draco?_

Hermione clutched her face into her hands as she sat on the sofa in defeat. She had this odd feeling that Tallulah had told her something relevant about how her mother cured people but…

Hermione doubted that singing to Malfoy would stop him from dying. It may stop the pain in his ears by making them fall off but…

Hermione got up and walked into the wall several times, bashing her head as hard as she could to try and think up a way to help Malfoy. He had his wand but she didn't. She had foolishly left it in her dorm in Gryffindor tower. She wondered whether they had found it and were worrying about her.

Her friends. Gryffindor. Hogwarts. How long had they really been here? Perhaps while traveling through time they'd made time stop somehow in their own world. What if they went back and no time at all hod passed? Would Malfoy continue with whatever he was doing with the Death Eaters while she got on with working for the Order?

That's it! Hermione slapped herself at the idea. Surely this had something to do with ignoring Voldemort's calls using the Dark Mark. She remembered reading about how Death Eaters gain immense pain from ignoring their callings from Lord Voldemort.

On the other hand, Voldemort probably wouldn't kill Malfoy because he'd obviously trusted him enough with whatever he'd been up to because he _was_ only sixteen and not many sixteen year olds are greatly trustworthy.

Hermione sighed and plonked herself onto the floor. _Back to square one._ She thought bitterly. _Whoop-dee-doo!_

While upstairs, Draco was staring at the wall opposite him. His head felt like a red hot poker was being held on it permanently. _I bet this is how the boy who lived feels all the time._ Draco thought with a scowl inside his head as his face hurt too much to do it. _More like the boy that lived to make my life a misery. Also, why do people say 'the boy who lived' when it really should be 'the boy_ that _lived'? Honestly, whoever came up with that name really needed to learn some grammar._

Draco bit his bottom lip, trying to come up with reasons as to why somebody would say, 'the boy _who_ lived but it hurt his head so he stopped. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind but the huge amounts of pain in his head stopped him from being able to do this.

Sighing, he opened his eyes again and jumped when he saw somebody lying next to him. Draco jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor with a crash. The person looked almost transparent, a bit like a ghost but with colour. He looked in the same pain as Draco himself was and he resembled Draco a lot as well…

He had blond hair hanging over his forehead, looking as though it hadn't been combed in some time. Perhaps, a few weeks. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, not properly seeing anything either. The eyes were a rather bright blue and that seemed the only difference between him and Draco, other than the fact that he was not wearing any Hogwarts uniform.

Looking around, Draco realised that the room he had previously been in was no more and he was now sitting on the floor of a Hospital room in something of a school, not unlike that one at Hogwarts, really.

A girl was walking towards where the other boy lay and his eyes moved to where she was approaching. The girl had brown hair that hung in slightly frizzy and a bit messy curls about her shoulders and the same, honey coloured eyes that a certain frizzy haired Muggle-Born had…

"You." The boy asked bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

The boy had a cold and very british accent, another difference between him and Draco. The girl smiled tightly.

"I don't want to be here any more than you want me to but the nurse has requested that I help you out as I cured my mother from a similar illness three years ago." The girl said stiffly.

Her voice had a slight Northern Irish accent and was a little like Lovegood's but less dreamy. Come to think of it, it sounded a little like Tallulah's as well…

"You won't like my methods though." The girl said, laying a bottle on the bedside table. "I don't really fancy using them on you myself and have a right mind to leave you to die. You are horrible to me and always have been so I don't know why I should help you."

"No! Please, I'll do anything!" The boy begged. "This is agony!"

The girl smiled and walked off, leaving both myself and the other boy in a confused state. Only, the boy looked a little less in pain and looked a tiny bit relieved. As well as confused of course.

As Draco drifted back to reality he saw a small bottle on the bedside table in the room he's previously been in and dragged himself across the floor and towards it. He reached up and brought it down to his nose. It smelt like salt. He dipped his finger in and liked the end to find that it tasted like...tear drops.

He realised that the two of them needed to show each other when they were most weak. The boy had begged and the girl had given him her tears. He needed to show Granger himself in one of is weakest states and for Draco, that was crying. He always lost himself while crying and blocked out all outside sound and activity. When ever he cried, he _really_ cried and that's what had made him so angry when Potter had found him crying in the bathroom.

But Granger… He supposed she'd have to voluntarily show herself weak because the ghost-like girl hadn't explained to the boy what she was doing. Draco pulled himself back onto the bed and slowly drifted into an odd and dreamless, yet restless sleep.

Granger had bloody well better figure it out soon otherwise he felt he might die on the spot that night.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the next day and Hermione still hadn't figured it out. ' _Bloody hell woman, hurry up. Brightest witch of our age my ass.'_ Draco thought as he lay on the bed staring at the wall like usual.

Hermione was still sitting on the sofa reading and hoping to find qan answer. The only thing that brought her out of her reading trance was the glow that shimmered onto the pages of her book.

"Hello Tallulah." Hermione said pleasantly.

"Hello." Tallulah repeated.

"Tallulah? Can you please help me?" Hermione asked, Tallulah nodded. "Thank you. I need to know how to cure Draco and was wondering if you knew."

"Your weakness will give him strength." Tallulah said and with that she began to fade away just like before. Hermione looked puzzled for a moment then it clicked.

Hermione went up stair and entered the bedroom.

"I figured it out." Hermione whispered excitedly.

"About time." Draco said back.

"Huh?" Hermione asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I had a...vision...or something. It could've been a hallucination so you better tell me what you found."

"Thank you so much for that useless comment." Hermione hissed. "Anyway, we need to show each other at our wea-"

"Weakest moments, yes, yes. I know." Draco said, still in a whisper.

"So how do we do that?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Well my weakest moment would be when I'm crying, I'm unsure when yours is." Draco said.

"Crying, that's why I hid in the bathroom first year. I don't cry that much, but once I start crying the smallest thing could set me off. I spent about an hour in that bathroom stall waiting for the tears to stop." Hermione said, a glum expression on her face.

"Ok how do I get you to cry?" Draco asked.

"Lots of ways. Question is how do I get you to cry?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Draco didn't want to tell her, but the pain. He didn't want to share anymore secrets, yet he was in so much pain that he would give up any information to her just to make it stop. those secrets, the ones that made him cry, those may just be the only things he wouldn't tell her.

"You can't." Draco finally responded.

"Well if you aren't going to cooperate then I might as well leave." Anger boiled inside of her, it was the way he had said 'You'. The way he implied she couldn't anyone else could, but her. She didn't know why she was helping him anyway. "You are horrible to me and always have been so I don't know why I should help you."

"No! Please, I'll do anything!" This felt all to familiar to Draco. "This is agony!"

"Fine, then tell me how we're meant to show each other us crying without something to cry about." Hermione said sitting back on the bed.

"What I'm about to tell you is a secret, ok? And it's not a playground secret Granger. I mean proper 'You might be hunted Down just for knowing' kind of secret." Hermione nodded her understanding. "I was set a mission. A mission to revive the Malfoy name, as my father says. T-the mission w-it was-I have to-to kill…" Draco's voice broke slightly. "To kill Dumbledore."

A tear started to run down Draco's cheek. Hermione covered her mouth. To shocked to say anything, all she could do was stare into Draco's eyes as if searching his very soul. Draco was ashamed at how easy it was for him to breakdown now, but this year he had cried more than all previous year put together.

"I was forced to-to take the ma-mark. They threatened to kill me and my mother otherwise." Draco continued. More tears stretched him face, he was trying so hard to to completely breakdown.

"Draco-" Hermione started.

"Not as spoilt as you thought, huh, Granger." Draco said his voice breaking each time he talked. "It's just tha-that I'm...Why me? I haven't even left school yet and I'm going to be marked down as a murderer." He let out a sob.

"Not if you don't do it." Hermione's voice was small-nearly audible.

"I have to. They'll kill me and my mother if I don't. I just feel so small, in my own home. They all look down at me, like I'm dirt. They're always watching for me to do something wrong and-and…" Draco suddenly saw the look on Hermione's face ' _And that's how I treat you everyday.'_ He didn't voice the thought.

"Draco...just go to Dumbledore about you mission. I swear he'll be able to get you out of this mess." Hermione said, their voices still low for Draco's head.

"If we ever get out of here. Anyway we are not here to discuss my life problems, go cry." Draco said his voice riddled with defensiveness. He kept wiping tears off of his face as they still continued to stream down, and his breathing was deep and calming.

Hermione didn't want to push so she let it go, but her mind was racing...what if Dumbledore couldn't fix it? Would Draco become a merderer? Would Dumbledore die? How could she help? What should she do?

"Granger what makes you cry?" Draco has a bored tone, but Hermione could hear the curiosity.

"...Ron." Hermione said finally.

"Why?" Draco asked. Hermione knew he was getting her to talk about it so that she would end up crying, but maybe she needed someone to talk to. Harry was always there, but Ron was his best friend. Draco on the other hand hated Ron.

"Ron has always made me cry. He was the reason I was crying in the bathroom-he had made fun of me, then at the Yule ball he ruined everything-everything was going so well, but he kept acting like I had offended him…" Hermione went into thought, she didn't even realise the tears that were running down her face.

"Jealous." Draco shrugged. "Every boy at the dance thought you looked like a bloody princess, I even thought you didn't look as bad as normal."

"And this year him and Laven-" Hermione let out a small sob. "It's like he doesn't even know how much he can hurt me. And the only person I can talk to about this is Harry and he's Ron's best friend and-and it's so frustrating." Hermione was trying to calm her crying. Why could she never stop crying once she started.

"He's a idiot, you know that right?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah." Hermione got off the bed. "Get some rest." They both knew that this was an excuse for her to leave, but Draco pretended not to know as he too needed her to leave.

' _I can't believe I opened up to a Muggleborn'_ Draco internally groaned.

 **PunkQueen123**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco was lying on the bed two days later feeling a little bit better than he had two days prior. He was staring at the wall like usual before he fell off the bed and saw the familiar ghost-like people.

The boy was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He was sleeping. He didn't have the scowl on his face that he'd had last time Draco had seen him.

The same girl walked up to him and stared at him for a while. It was odd seeing her with that expression on her face.

 _But I thought they hated each other… Well, they certainly acted like it last time…_ Draco thought with his brow furrowed.

Draco watched as the girl got out an acoustic guitar from apparently, thin air and started to play a song which he knew he'd never heard but he recognised for some reason…

The girl then sighed after what must have been the intro, and then started singing. She had a beautiful voice.

" _Momma never told me how to love_

 _Daddy never told me how to feel_

 _Momma never told me how to touch_

 _Daddy never showed me how to heal_

" _Momma never set a good example_

 _Daddy never held momma's hand_

 _Momma found everything hard to handle_

 _Daddy never stood up like a man"_

Draco was apparently in some sort of daze as he came halfway back into reality and passed out on the spot.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa again. She found it was the best place that she could just think. There was no whining blond boys, no psychotic Malfoy elders and no strange worries about home.

It was like the fabric of the sofa sucked all the worries out of her as she let herself think about anything she felt was important.

"Tallulah." Hermione said, suddenly. She didn't know what had made her call but she felt in need of company and she knew that Malfoy didn't want to see her because of the previous incident where they had both cried in front of each other.

"You called." Tallulah's voice echoed in the room before she appeared in front of Hermione. Hermione nodded and then they both heard a thud of what must have been Malfoy falling out of the bed again.

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "What do we have to do next? I just feel like _I_ should be the one getting these visions Dra-er-Malfoy said he had last time. I mean, I'm the one trying to cure him."

Tallulah smiled a little at the Gryffindor girl. "Music is, in my opinion, the best way to get a message across sometimes. Just think about what his momma may never have told him. Think about songs you like. How can you love these songs?"

Tallulah then disappeared, leaving Hermione more confused than before.

 _Music? So I need to think of a song that will help him. What him momma may not have told him? Why did she say momma? Is that relevant to the song? Songs I like… So, a Muggle song. How can you love these songs? Uhh…_ Hermione's mind was running at 300 mph and she suddenly had to clutch the sofa arm very tightly so as not to collapse.

 _What's my favorite song? Easy, How do you love someone._ Hermione thought and then it clicked. _Momma never told me how to love! That's the first line of the song! It's a muggle song and 'how can you love this song' is like 'how can you love someone'. I got it!_

Hermione then sighed. She knew her voice wasn't the sweetest and she only knew the first verse and chorus but, hey, it was worth a shot, right?

Hermione rushed upstairs and saw Malfoy lying, passed out, on the floor. Hermione stopped at the sight of him but started to hum the intro to the song. She didn't quite like the idea of singing to him while he was conscious.

" _Momma never told me how to love_

 _Daddy never told me how to feel_

 _Momma never told me how to touch_

 _Daddy never showed me how to heal_

" _Momma never set a good example_

 _Daddy never held momma's hand_

 _Momma found everything hard to handle_

 _Daddy never stood up like a man_

" _I've walked alone, broken_

 _Emotionally frozen_

 _Getting it on, getting it wrong_

" _How do you love someone, without getting hurt_

 _How do you love someone, without crawling in the dirt_

 _So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone"_

Malfoy didn't wake up but his expression softened a little. Hermione smiled a little to herself and walked out of the room. She assumed that he'd have to sing to her and she thought he may have to sing the second verse.

She then reminded herself that he would probably not know the song because it was a Muggle song and him being the prejudiced, stuck up, ferret that he was, he would never listen to such music.

Hermione sighed and curled up on the sofa again before going into a rough sleep and faintly hearing Malfoy walk into the room.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco walked into the living room to find Hermione sleeping on the sofa. He was feeling extremely better now and had a feeling Hermione had figured out the next thing to get him better. Had she really sang? Ha, that was a funny thought.

"Malfoy?" Hermione murmured. Maybe she hadn't been as asleep as he had thought.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked some of the words cut off from her tiredness.

"Much better."

"Do you think it's contagious?" Hermione asked. Draco thought for a while.

"I don't think it is." He finally answered. "Why?"

"I'm taking the bed." Hermione announced.

With that Hermione got up, but she staggered backwards only to be fought by strong arms.

"Thanks." Hermione murmured.

"Uh.." Draco let go of her and she blushed walking the rest of the way fine.

' _Bloody hell Draco! Stop saving the mudblood, it's getting annoying.'_ Draco thought as he made his way to the kitchen in hopes of getting something to eat.

Draco started to feel tired again and his head started hurting slightly. He should probably rest...but Hermione was in the bed and he was NOT sleeping on the sofa! _Here we go again_. Draco rolled his eyes and went up into the bedroom.

Hermione was sleeping, this time for definite as she was much more sprawled out. She didn't look half bad when asleep:she wasn't scowling at him or annoying him, she had a small smile on her face as she dreamt about god knows what.

' _When did you start thinking about how Hermi-Granger looks?'_ Draco asked himself. He shrugged off the thought deciding that his head was hurting the more he thought about it. He got one pillow off of his two and put it down the middle(the best he could as Hermione's limbs were all over the place) then looked at Hermione, he needed another pillow. He slowly teased her top pillow away from her head, it was going well until the end when her head fell onto the next pillow. Hermione stirred then went back to sleep.

"Thank god you're a heavy sleeper" Draco whispered before getting under the covers and going to sleep.

Hermione woke up in bed next to...Draco!? What the hell? When did he get there? She also noticed that he had made a pillow wall-this made her smile a bit-that they were both over. Draco's leg was over Hermione's and she couldn't move it.

"Malfoy." Hermione shook him awake easily as he was a rather light sleeper.

"Wha-at." Draco rubber his eyes.

"Move your leg." Hermione said in an amused tone.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Draco groaned.

"I don't know, you get all whiny in the morning." Hermione shrugged.

"I get whiny when you go over the pillow wall and wake me up so I can move my leg."

"Check again." Hermione lifted the covers to reveal both their legs over the pillows. "Hypocrite." She joked. Today seemed to be one of those days where you're just...happy. It was probably because she had finally gotten a good night sleep.

"So are you." Draco said. It wasn't an argumentative tone like Hermione was expecting, instead a more joking tone.

"Fine we're both hypocrites, happy?" Hermione put her hands up in mock defeat.

"Very." Draco nodded. They seemed to realise that their legs were still tangelos at the same time as they both jumped slightly and started to move away.

"Hey Granger?" Draco asked at breakfast-they gas waffles this time.

"Yes?" Hermione returned.

"Did you sing last night?" A bemused smile played on Draco's lips. Hermione buried her head in her hands and nodded.

"Did it work? Because I figured you'd have to sing to me afterwards, but you seem fi-" Draco cut her off.

"It comes in waves now. Like I feel tired most of the time and every few minutes I have a migraine." Draco explained.

"Do you know what I sang?" Draco shook his head. "It was my favourite song, it's called 'How do you love someone?' I sang the first verse and the chorus. I'm assuming you'd have to sing the second verse, but I don't know it."

"We have to sing now?" Draco asked disgusted.

"If you want to live." Hermione shrugged.

He would have to do it once she fell asleep, otherwise he wasn't going to. There was no way she was hearing him sing.

 **PunkQueen123**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco watched as the girl beside him slowly drifted into an easy sleep. He didn't know how but he knew the words for the second verse of this Muggle song. He just _really_ didn't want Granger to hear him sing.

Draco had never sang in front of anybody before. He was sure that his mother may have heard him but he didn't actually know if he was any good at singing. He could be awfully tone-deaf or something and if Granger heard him singing horribly...well he could expect to be made fun of.

Draco decided he couldn't look at the bushy-haired brunette if he was to sing to her. He stared at the ceiling above him and started humming the intro to the second verse of this stupid song.

" _I was always the chosen child_

 _The biggest scandal I became_

 _They told me I'd never survive_

 _But survival's my middle name"_

He knew that if Granger heard him, she would mock him. He didn't exactly think he was very good at singing but if he was honest with himself, that hadn't sounded half bad. Of course, his brain could be hearing it better than it really was.

" _I've walked around, hoping_

 _Just barely coping_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

" _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone"_

Draco turned over from the girl who lay beside him even though he was sure that she was asleep. He eventually fell into a light slumber.

What he didn't know was that Hermione hadn't really been asleep after all. She smiled a little to herself. Draco was a better singer than she would've originally thought. Ok, she admitted it, she found Draco's singing talent rather amazing but she would never tell him that.

Hermione knew well enough that if he ever found out that she had secretly been listening to him singing, she wouldn't live to see the next day. She was sure that Draco would be touchy about this. She didn't exactly know how she knew this she just...did.

Once both of them were asleep, Tallulah appeared, smiling at them both. She marvelled at how well they were doing. They had seemed to hate each other before coming here but now...she could tell that they were forming somewhat of a friendship.

"I wish Mum and Dad could see me now." Tallulah whispered to herself. "I hope they'd be proud of me for bringing these two together. Especially since these two seem so similar to them when they were that age…"

Tallulah knew what her last name was. She wore it with a great amount of pride and distress. She knew how people were judged by their surname and their place in the world far more than their personalities.

"If only more people could forgive." Tallulah sighed before leaving once more.

The ghost like figures of her parents stepped out of the shadows with smiled on their faces as they looked at where their daughter had disappeared from.

The two then looked at Draco and Hermione with another smile washed across their faces. Oh, how those two reminded them of themselves. It was a little unnerving seeing them but reassuring at the same time.

They were proud of their Tallulah and of these two classmates. They just hoped they would learn to forgive enough to escape because there's always more people in need of forgiving somebody.

They glanced once more around the room they'd onced loved to stay in before sweeping out of the room and turning invisible to the watching world once again.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next few days Draco seemed better. He only felt tired at normal times and his migraines were much less frequent. Over the next few nights it became customary to sleep in the same bed, they didn't like it or think it at all natural it was simply because neither wanted to sleep in the sofa and it seemed to help Draco get better. They hadn't slept in the bed one night and Draco woke up with a headache as bad as it was at the start. Hermione had rushed up after he had yelled in pain and they both ended up falling asleep.

This morning they both wake up with a start as there was a loud bang.

"Wha-" Hermione started. "Tallulah? What was that?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for ages. I had to use magic." Tallulah responded.

"What is it?" Draco moaned. He was very whiny in the mornings.

"Oh just that I want to tell you something, the next task you might say." Tallulah paused. "A story from father was always nice on a rainy day. One from the heart." With that she disappeared.

"Today's a rainy day." Hermione said after looking out the small window.

"So?" Draco didn't function well when still sleepy. Hermione started pacing.

"You need to tell me a story, that's obvious. You need to tell it today as it's a rainy day, but again obvious. One from the heart...your favourite story?" Hermione stopped pacing and turned to Draco.

"Could be…" Draco was more awake now.

"I'm going to look at the books." Hermione announced.

"What book could possibly have this in it?" Draco asked.

"That would be why I'm checking." Hermione left the room.

"Breakfast." Draco mumbled to himself and left for the kitchen.

It was a few hours later and Hermione was on the last few books in the house.

"Aha!" Hermione shouted rushing into the kitchen where Draco was again after helping a little then getting bored.

"What?" Draco asked.

"One from the heart, it isn't your favourite story at all it's the one you're most afraid to tell, one we buried deep in your heart. Look." Hermione shoved the book under Draco's nose. Draco didn't-couldn't-read it but took her word for it.

Draco let out huff, he already knew his story. And he didn't want to share it with Hermione, he also didn't want to stay here. "So when my father first told me that I-that I had to take the m-the mark I refused." Hermione's eyes grew. "Yeah, I then tried to run away to Blaise's house, his family are blood prejudices, but not death eaters-they don't care for you-know-who. But father coughs me and he...he" Draco's voice cracked slightly, but he had already cried once and wouldn't do it again. "He used the Cruciatus curse on me. Then forced me to stay and then You-know-who did the same, threatened me and my mother so I took the mark. Merlin I wish I could've gotten away." Draco laughed a sad laugh at the end.

"Oh my god…" Was all Hermione could muster.

"Yeah." Draco saw tears fall from Hermione's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because that's…evil!" Hermione gasped that he didn't get why this was emotional for her. "Dra-Malfoy he's your father, how could he…"

"I don't know Granger, he just….I don't know." Draco looked at his hands.

Hermione looked at Draco trying to figure out what was going through his head. Her sobs were getting louder, but he didn't seem annoyed.

"Look Granger, I'm fine. I mean I still have that task to do-" That sent even more tears down Hermione's face. "-but I'm fine. I'm alive and...fine." Draco didn't even convince himself.

"It's just so…" Hermione couldn't think of the right word.

"I know." Draco gave her a small reassuring smile-it was almost in seeable, but it was there.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, he was comforting Hermione! Hermione Mudblood Granger!there was something wrong with him, why else would he comfort her? It was because he wanted to get out of here. Not because he felt bad for her. Malfoys didn't feel bad for anyone.

Hermione didn't know why she was crying over Draco. Draco Ferret Malfoy! She hated him! And yet here she was crying for him. It was because she's very emotional right now because of getting stuck in this bloody house. It was because she wanted to leave. Not because she felt bad for him. Not because she was sorry for thinking he'd want to be a death eater.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. Draco looked into her eyes and she noticed his eyes weren't their usual cold ice grey that made you quiver, they were still grey, obviously, but they were now a warmer grey, a beautiful silver.

 **PunkQueen123**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione sat on top of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. If a nice story from father was nice on a rainy day then what was she supposed to do?

Hermione felt as though she'd just been shoved off the bed and she yelped out in pain. She then looked up to see who had pushed her but she found she was looking at a ghost-like person who looked an awful lot like Draco.

Hermione wanted to go up to him and ask what was going on but she found that she couldn't move. She huffed in annoyance but then noticed a girl was standing next to him with the faint shadow of her last smile still echoed on her face.

She looked a lot like herself if Hermione thought about it. The girl looked as though she was about to say something to the boy but he was not paying attention to her and ignored her.

"It's rude to ignore people." The girl said and the boy only glared. "It's not nice to glare. It is a sign that you are ignoring me if you are turning the other direction from where I am. It's mean to ignore people that are trying to help you. It means your bored of me if you do a sigh that deep. You could at least prevent yourself from rolling your eyes at me. That hand gesture is not a nice thing to do at somebody."

The girl started to point out all of the flaws and mean things that the boy was doing. It seemed that the boy didn't want to speak to her after presumably telling a story from the heart and the girl was using this method to get him to speak again.

It wasn't working with him speaking though. It seemed to be amusing him, the girl too. The girl continued until the boy had a small smile on his face.

Slowly, they both started to fade away until Hermione was left in an eerie silence. Silence? That was strange… Where was Draco?

Hermione had left him sitting on the sofa and there had been at least _some_ sort of sound coming from him but to the girl on the floor, it sounded as if she were in a completely empty house apart from herself.

Hermione decided to shrug this off though as she felt herself regain the control over her legs. She stood up and went back to sitting atop of the previously neatly made bed.

What had that vision thing meant? Did it mean she had to make Draco smile? Or did it mean that she needed to annoy the living hell out of his arse?

Not too long ago, Hermione would have wanted it to be the annoy the living hell out of his arse one but now that they had spent more time with each other, Hermione was starting to secretly hope it was the make him smile one.

Hermione had never really seen Draco smile and she, for some strange and unknown reason, wanted to witness it. She wanted to be able to see him forget himself and smile. She wanted to be the reason he smiled.

Hermione wanted there to no longer be a permanent scowl, sneer or smirk upon his pale face. She had absolutely no clue what had brought about this change of her heart as he was still the blond, evil, smarmy git he'd always been. She just thought it was perhaps him admitting unknown things to her.

She would have never thought that his father was so vile and he would be forced into doing all of these things as his son. She had always thought Lucius Malfoy's views were preposterous and disgusting and maybe if Draco had not been a Malfoy he would have been different but this was taking things to a new level.

Hermione also had to remind herself that if Draco had not been a Malfoy, he would not have been Draco at all. She still had to question herself as to when she started to look at things this way but let it slip for now as the silence was deafening her now.

Hermione thought she may just check on Draco, just to be sure that he was perfectly alright.

 _Oh, stop Hermione._ The brunette scolded herself. _It's only Dra-Malfoy. It's not as if you really care, do you?_

Hermione found herself in the living room three minutes later, gazing in horror at the scene before her. Draco was gone. The room was empty. There was a gap in the wall where the tunnel had been and a smear of blood painted unknown words on the wall.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She couldn't make out the words and frankly she didn't want to. Draco was missing. How was Draco missing? Who had taken Dra-

Realisation hit Hermione. Draco's relative, the one that tried to kill her, what was his name...Titus! That's it, Titus must have taken Draco to kill him, or worse torture him...and all because he saved her life. A wave of guilt passed over her, it hurt so bad that she almost fell over.

' _It shouldn't hurt this bad.'_ Hermione told herself. ' _It's Draco Bloody Malfoy! It shouldn't hurt at all!'_

Hermione felt worse at that. She needed to save him. She would never vet out otherwise. She didn't have a wand though. She needed Draco's wand, she hoped he had dropped it.

Hermione looked around where she had last seen Draco and sure enough was his wand lying on the floor. It hurt to see it lie there without its owner there, Draco always carried his wand with him and it hurt to see it without him. He may be a prat, but he was in danger and he wasn't the biggest prat in the world like she thought him to be.

Hermione grabbed his wand was face the whole in the wall. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, then she started down the tunnel.

' _If I die for him Harry and Ron are going to kill me.'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Further and further she went through the tunnel before a spot of light was seen. She raised Draco's wand ready for attack, but it never came. She just kept walking and soon the spot of light became more than a spot. Soon she could see a white room with blood everywhere, she gasped as she realised it was Draco's. She ran over, still with the wand raised high and strong. She got to Draco, who was tied to a chair, and began to burn the rope away.

"Are you ok?" She asked talking fast. "Where's Titus?"

"He-he went t-to look for you." Draco flinched as he talked.

"I didn't pass him." Hermione frowned.

She would've passed him. They would've bumped into each other. The tunnel wasn't exactly large and they weren't to shortest of people, they would've seen each other. What if this was a trap. What if this was Ritus pretending to be Draco? What if he had forced Draco to tell her that? What if he was telling her this willingly as he still hated her? Where was Titus?

Then they heard sarcastic clapping.

"Isn't it sweet. The blood traitor and the mudblood." Titus emerged from the shadows. "Well Draco it seems she's no longer in debt to you, you saved her life and she saved yours. She may not have gotten you out of here, but without her I'd have finished you off." Hermione looked as if not even bother to listen. Her eyes were glanced over and she was biting her lip in concentration.

"What?" How did Titus know Draco didn't want Hermione in his dept.

"Ah, yes. You see I know all your thoughts, every single one. And I will so long you're in that house" Titus smirked. "For example: Draco hates saving your life and doesn't want you to be in his dept," Titus told Hermione. "And Hermione-"

Titus' wand flew out his hand as Hermione cast the spell non-verbally. The wand flew straight into her hands and she gave Draco his back.

"How dare you use a pure blood's wand, you filthy little mud-" Draco sent a stunning spell at Titus, but Titus blocked it. "Draco please, do you really think I don't know windless magic? I had hoped you'd know better." Titus tutted.

"Worth a shot." Draco snarled. Even after torture he was able to scowl.

Hermione needed to concentrate. It had taken all of Titus' speech to be able to do the last spell. She needed to get Draco to hold him off. She knew Titus couldn't read their minds now as they aren't in the house, so she could try occlumency.

' _Draco.'_ Hermione thought over and over, knowing he was more likely to respond to Draco than Malfoy.

' _Hermione?'_ Draco thought back.

' _Hold him off.'_ Hermione said. If she was going to stun Titus she needed a powerful spell and it had to be non verbal. Great.

Hermione said the spell over and over again in her head, wiping her mind of anything except Titus and her spell. She couldn't look as if concentrating as that would give her away. She needed this to be perfect.

 **PunkQueen123**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You two are perfect for each other." Titus went on, snarling at them. "My stupid brother married that blood traitor Slytherin girl and had all of those pesky children, Tallulah included. I knew she would turn out just as odd as both of them. Bringing Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors together in friendship?" Titus tutted in obvious disgust.

Draco glared at Titus before he flew backwards against the wall. Draco was momentarily shocked when Hermione grabbed his hand and made a run for the passage. Draco heard Titus growl behind them.

"Go on, I'll hold him off. Say my name in your head over and over once you are through and I'll run. I'm faster than you so go. Now." Draco whispered hurriedly to Hermione.

She momentarily glanced at him worriedly before nodding and letting go of his hand and sprinting off down the tunnel.

"Saving her precious mudblood skin are we?" Titus asked as he emerged from the small rubble the stunning spell had caused. "How sweet."

"You seem to be under the impression that we are fond of each other? Hate to break it to you, actually I don't hate to, but Hermione is still an insufferable, know-it-all, Gryffindor." Draco stated firmly.

"Ah." Titus said with a smirk. "Since when was she Hermione? First name basis are we? What happened to the Gryffindork and Mudblood part of that list of things she is? Going soft on the bushy-haired, bucked tooth beaver are we?"

"Actually, her hair stopped being very bushy in third year and it's just curly now." Draco said but mentally slapped his head. "And her teeth haven't been bucked toothed since fourth year when I accidentally hexed her instead of Potter."

Titus smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. "When I said I knew _all_ thoughts that went through your heads, I mean _all_ thoughts." Titus pushed, willing for his descendent to remember a more recent thought that had passed his brain.

Obviously the younger Malfoy had as his cheeks coloured. He was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice echo in the back of his head. ' _Draco'_. It was Hermione. He then created smoke with the tip of his wand and ran down the passage.

He cast spells at the ceiling behind him so that the tunnel caved in. Eventually, he made it out on the other side and levitated a few pieces of the ruble to fill in the gap and put various items of furniture in front of it.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked the brunette next to him who was deathly white. She didn't respond but looked at him in slight confusion. "Hermione?"

 _Draco Malfoy just asked if I was alright and called me by my first name._ Hermione thought in wonder. _Who is he and what has he done to the real Draco Malfoy?_

"Yeah. I guess I'm fine." She said and smiled at him. "What about you? It wasn't _my_ psycho relative planning on harming or potentially killing me."

Draco let a smile tug his lips for once in front of her and he gave his first proper smile at her. "Suppose I'm okay, all things considering. Firstly, I'm sick. Second, I'm injured and suffering severe blood loss. Third, I'm in a state of shock. Fourth, my psycho relative just tried to kill both you and me." He said with a chuckle.

When he looked back at Hermione, he noticed her hair looked lighter and almost completely straight. It looked...tame? He wasn't sure what the best word to describe it was.

Hermione also noticed that her hair had transformed and she couldn't help but think, _mission accomplished._

Draco was also a little surprised to feel that his illness had gotten a little better. Hermione had had to make him smile. It had worked. She had made him give his first ever proper smile to somebody other than his family.

It seemed a little sad to an outsider that Draco had never smiled except around his mother and possibly Dobby back when he had worked with his family. It felt...strangely nicer then when it had done at the Manor.

It was either something about; his Manor that was gloomy; Hermione that was cheering; whatever this random house was that allowed people to mind read like Voldemort and force people to forgive each other and not let them out until they have done so.

Draco suspected it may be a mixture of both. But he would never admit out loud the one about Hermione. He already knew that Titus and possibly Tallulah already knew about this but he surprisingly, didn't exactly mind. As long as she didn't find out and nobody at school found out if they got back before the War, he was fine.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was midday and Hermione and Draco were both on the sofa just sitting. Hermione was reading, no change there, and Draco was just lounging about. They were both thankful that Titus hasn't come near them since his last attempt.

"Do you want lunch?" Hermione said closing her book.

"Uh, sure." Draco was taken back by the kindness in her voice-again. It seemed every time she talked to him now he was surprised by the gentleness of her voice.

"Ok…" Hermione walked the short distance to the kitchen. "So there's...sandwiches." Hermione said looking in both fridge and cupboards.

"What kind?" Draco had always been fussy.

"Turkey." Hermione replied taking out a plate of what looked like leftover turkey slices.

"Ok." Turkey was acceptable.

"Fussy." Hermione teased.

"I'm not fussy! I'm...selective of my food." Draco said slowly.

"Just food?" Hermione smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said jokingly.

"Of course you don't." Hermione said sarcastically, the smirk still present on her face.

Hermione came back in to the living with two plates and gave one to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said without thinking.

"Did you just say 'Thanks'?" Hermione asked amused.

"No."

"You did. You, Draco Malfoy, were just nice to a 'mudblood'." Draco flinched at that. "Oh, So it's ok for you to call me that, but when I say it's hurtful?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"When anyone-" Draco started.

"Anyone but you?" Hermione asked.

"For Salazar's sake, Hermione, I don't believe in that anymore!" Draco didn't know what he was saying-well yelling. The words were just coming out as they pleased, he'd been holding it in for too long. "I don't know! It's just, my father always told me how Muggleborns were less, everything about them was lesser; their strength-emotional and physical-their intelligence, their everything! Then you come along and you're smarter than any pure blood in our year and possibly the school! And you always seem so strong when facing problems! And you're not the most strong physically, but you sure do know how to pack a bloody punch! It's just...everything you are is against what my father believes, everything he told me and it's just...I guess I just don't believe in that anymore." Draco sighed.

Hermione sat there looking shocked. He didn't think that? He had complimented her? He didn't believe in blood purity? He, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, didn't believe in blood purity. He didn't, not anymore. That was...wow. He didn't think that?

Before Hermione knew what was going on her arms were around Draco's neck and she was hugging him? What the….? What was even weirder was that Draco wasn't protesting. He was even untense. She, Hermione Granger, was hugging him, Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

Before Draco knew what was going on his arms were around Hermione's waist and he was hugging her back. She had just thanked him for not believing in something stupid and wrong. And she was thanking him because he was horrible to her in the past that she, and everyone else, thinks he believes in said stupid and wrong thing.

Tallulah has appeared expecting to see them both in the sofa, Hermione probably reading whilst Draco lounged about, but what she saw was them...hugging. So not to interrupt Tallulah stood there smiling at the two of them. They had a long way to go before forgiveness, but at the same time, they had barely anyway to go. So Tallulah stood silently smiling and creeping into the kitchen so they would see her when they had finished.

She smiled and silently thanked her parents.

' _Mum, Dad. I think it's working, I hope you think so too. I hope I'm doing you proud, you are me. It's you're doing, all this, they may save lives once they get out-and it's all because of your love for each other.'_ Tallulah prayed her parents could hear her.

Tallulah's parents stood in the shadows as Tallulah appeared. They were so proud of her, because of her these two would save lives and they'd to it together. Without one another they'd never do it, but together they could help save this world. Tallulah's parents were so proud and they just wished Tallulah could know that.

As Tallulah said her silent prayer they're hearts melted, she was their last child and she made them proud beyond measure. She was so full of life, so caring and they just hoped she knew how much she loved them. She had brought love into a boy who they would have thought was incapable. They had brought love into a girl who never thought of herself and always of others, who never thought herself worthy of romantic love.

And yet the two of them are slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with one another.

 **PunkQueen123**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Draco's illness seemed to worsen from there. He started becoming exhausted and passing out at random intervals. He also did a lot of sleeping and when he did, he only ever had nightmares.

The majority of them were about Titus and his father but occasionally he would have one which included Voldemort. He had assumed these were the worst ones until he had one about his task.

 _He was standing in the Astronomy Tower with his wand pointed at Dumbledore's heart. He couldn't do it. He knew he wasn't a killer but if he didn't…_

 _He then lowered his wand a little. Death Eaters flew in through the window behind the Hogwarts Headmaster and Draco's eyes darted around for search for help. He saw Potter under where he was standing, looking at them through the floorboards._

 _Trust Dumbledore to have Potter there on that very day. When he would show his true colours. He was scared. No, he was petrified. He felt like a forgotten victim of a Basilisks petrification._

 _He suddenly felt a tiny bit sorry for all of those Muggleborns that got petrified… No. He had bigger things to worry about at that moment. He could think about that later on. Once this task was done._

 _Or when it wasn't. He figured that when he was dead, he'd have all the time in eternity to think about all of the things he should have done._

 _Perhaps he should have been nicer to Potter while introducing himself. Not insulted Weasley in doing so. They could have been friends. He should have actually used his own decisions instead of use the premade path that his father had laid out for him and been his own person. He should have not insulted the Muggleborns of the school. Especially a certain bushy haired Gryffindor…_

 _Hermione Granger. So many things he had wanted to say to her that weren't insults. They never seemed to want to come from his mouth though. It was as though she were some sort of drug to him. And when she'd punched him… Well, he supposed it was a taste of his own poison. No, not medicine, poison, because medicine makes you feel better._

 _The scene before him then showed his parents. Only, his mother was in his father's arms and both he, and is father were crying._

" _You're a coward, Draco." His father roared. "Because you didn't kill him, your mother is dead! Look at what you've done Draco! Look! You are no son of mine."_

" _Please, father, she didn't want me to have to go through with it! She said she would rather be dead and not have a killer for a son than be alive and have her family be ruined by crazy, power thirsty villains!" Draco retorted. He knew in real life that he would never use that in an argument but this_ was _a dream after all._

" _Well, then, maybe you should join her!" His father yelled and everything went black._

Except, they didn't go black. They went white. Draco was awake and hovering above him was the unmistakable honey eyes of Hermione Granger.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Draco found that he wanted to sarcastically reply with something like, 'yeah, never been better!' but found he could not move. His eyes were stapled open wide and he was rigid, frozen. He tried to blink but found he was unable to. He wasn't even breathing! Was he dead? He didn't think so.

He could feel his bod slowly turn to concrete as Hermione screamed and Draco was trapped in his dream once more. Only this time, it would continue until Hermione figured out how to help him.

He silently begged her over and over that she would do it as quickly as possible as he felt he could not survive long enough to make it through that dream many more times. He had originally been pretty sure that the house wouldn't kill him but now, well, let's just say he had his doubts. Okay, he was almost certain that this stupid, blasted house would go to any means to make the people staying there forgive.

Draco then wondered whether Hermione would forgive him if he died. Whether she would be allowed to leave the house without forgiving him. He realised that they needed a bit more time to forgive each other completely but if he died, she may not be able to get out due to neither of them fully forgiving each other for everything.

Not that Draco felt he had to forgive Hermione for anything. He knew that it was her that had to learn to forgive him for all the horrible things he had done to her. He had to learn to apologize first, though.

Draco was cut short from his musings as he appeared on the Astronomy Tower once more.

 _Hurry up, Hermione._ He begged. The last thing he heard before being completely engulfed by the dream was Hermione saying something unrecognisable.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Draco's illness was getting worse again. He often collapsed then woke up breathing heavily. No not breathing clawing at the air trying to control it, but every time failing and making it worse. Begging the oxygen to go into his lungs, but without success. He was getting worse and this time Tallulah didn't show. Not even when Hermione called.

 _Tallulah was in pain at seeing this. She knew Draco had to go through this and she couldn't help, not on this one. But it hurt. This was the first time of many that he collapsed._

 _Him and Hermione were just having a nice conversation about stupid things their friends did. They were laughing. Enjoying each others presence. They were getting along. And she was about to change that._

 _With a click of her fingers Draco fell from the sofa and immediately started to sweat as his worst nightmares appeared in his head. Tallulah hopes it wouldn't take Draco long to figure out._

Hermione was on the sofa whilst Draco was in bed. She was going through the books-again. She knew this wasn't going to help. The books didn't really ever help, she had to figure it out by herself. So that what she did. She put down the book and started to think.

It was another test. That was pretty obvious. It had something to do with nightmares. Your worst nightmares. Then there was the question of; why? Why was this a test. Why Draco? Why not her? She had so many questions and none she could answer.

Hermione was deep in thought when it happened. Hermione heard a scream from up stairs. A scream for help. A scream so full of emotion, horror, sadness, regret, guilt, anger, terror. It was a cry really. And it made Hermione feel sick with emotion. What could be happening in that boys head to allow him to make such a heard retching scream.

Hermione rushed into the bedroom to find Draco was crying and there was a light sweat on his forehead. He looked as if dying. Hermione approached the bed slowly and then sat on the edge.

He looked so distant and distraught. He had a small frown and he had tear marks. He looked so vulnerable and it made Hermione sad to see him so sad.

She swept a piece of hair away from his face and then touched his arm lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. She could see him try to move.

His mouth twitched slightly, the way it did when he wanted to smile, but knew he shouldn't. Usually it was cute and made Hermione want to smile, sometimes she thought screw it and would, but this time...he couldn't even talk. She felt a rush of pain go over her. What had he dreamt that had him so shaken up? His eyes twitched next. He couldn't even blink.

Hermione noticed he wasn't breathing. He needed to breath. Why wasn't he breathing?! He couldn't. Why couldn't he move?! It was stupid. Why couldn't it be her. He had the illness, she should get the nightmares. Fair right?

' _Come on Draco.'_ Hermione was worried he wasn't going to be able to start breathing. He was going to die. He couldn't die! He wasn't allowed! He may be a complete prat, but he wasn't evil or even bad just...kinda...prat-ish.

He started to drift off again and Hermione realised he started to breath. Good. Draco started to cry after just a few seconds. What horrors did he have to indulge in? Hermione lead over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll fix this." She whispered before pulling back and heading for her sofa to do her musings.

This was going to be difficult. Tallulah wasn't responding, and they both seemed to stop having their strange visions.

That day she spent only researching or thinking about Draco's problem. Soon it was the next day, she hadn't even noticed that it got dark. She needed to think. It soon became dark once more.

"Please...Tallulah, anyone. Please if you can hear me tell me how to fix this. I just can't...please tell me how to save him.

Hermione felt herself faint and go into another vision.

' _Thank you.'_ She thought before she was completely engulfed by the dream.

 **PunkQueen123**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The boy was lying motionless on the same bed in the hospital looking place that Hermione had seen last time. He didn't seem to be breathing. Hermione recognised this as it had happened to Draco not long ago.

The girl walked up with a book in her hand and seemed perfectly at ease with the now sobbing boy in front of her. She opened the book and started to read silently. She just sat there. Reading. Ignoring the boy.

Hermione was confused to say the least. Did she have to read to herself next to him? Did she have to ignore him and mind her own business? Did she need to read it to him using her mind?

There were many possibilities for what the girl may be doing. Then, randomly, the girl began to hum. It was a tune Hermione was sure she'd never heard before but it was so recognisable…

Hermione then felt water prickle her eyes as she realised it was a song that Danny had made up when they were younger. He had sang it to her whenever she got scared and ran into his room at night time, when she had been ill and whenever she was sad.

That had all been before it happened. It was Hermione's worst memory. She remembered that game they had been playing. When he had been called by is friends and he had brought her along. When his friends had…

Best not for her to think about that. Hermione saw him occasionally. Whenever she went to her parents house she would insist on seeing him and end up crying for most of the stay. He would talk to her in her dreams and at night time when she felt lonely up at Hogwarts she would unknowingly start to hum his song.

She had never learnt the words. The song was too pretty to bother trying to listen to the lyrics rather than the music. It was a unique song. Unlike any that Hermione had ever heard. It was a special song. It was his song.

Yet here was the girl humming it to the boy crying on the bed and he looked as though he were starting to awaken.

It hurt Hermione that Danny had sang it just before...it happened… and he could never sing it again, yet it was going to be something that may allow Draco to be able to hum and sing it. She knew he had a talent for singing.

Hermione realised that his singing voice was almost an exact copy of Danny's. Hermione buried her head in her hands and sobbed viciously into them. She could hardly cope at the moment. Whenever she got like this, she could usually not stop for ages but she didn't have ages.

There may have only been a matter of time before Draco died up in the bed upstairs and Hermione had to go up seeming fine and calm. She eventually pulled herself together and sat on the sofa for a while.

Tallulah then appeared looking confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. "Didn't the vision help? I'm sorry. I had thought it would work. I did not mean to upset you."

"No, no." Hermione said shakily. "It's just that… that song...Danny used to sing it to me. It...it was his song. Our song."

"Who's Danny?" Tallulah asked, sitting down next to Hermione and wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I haven't always been an only child." Hermione said slowly, her voice cracking. Tallulah bit her lip and Hermione continued.

"His friends called for him to go and hang out with them and he brought me along. He was about to turn eleven and my parents were out for a meeting. His friends said that I was too young to play with them. I was four. One of them shoved me into the road while a car was coming and Danny ran out to save me. He pushed me out of the way and the car hit him. It was a big car and they hadn't been driving slowly at all. I ran over to him and he seemed to be finding it hard to breathe. He might have made it into an ambulance and to the hospital if he had saved his voice but he...he sang some of his song to me and used up the last of his breaths. He died after he finished the second verse."

Tallulah didn't know what to say to make the girl in hysterics stop crying so just sat there in silence.

"It was the same tune that girl was humming to that boy…" Hermione finished and felt Tallulah disappear beside her. Hermione had never felt more alone.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione eventually pulled herself together. She hadn't even realised Tallulah had gone, but there was a note. Hermione picked up the piece of parchment and read the neat cursive writing.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I of all people know what it's like to lose a sibling. My eldest brother was the one that felt the need to protect me. He and I were very close so believe me when I say that I know your pain. You also will have to believe me when I say that although many years have passed-over a decade in fact-the pain takes longer to go away and it shall never be gone fully. That just shows we loved them, that the pain never disappears. Soon you will be able to listen to his song and smile._

 _Love Tallulah xxx_

Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek, but it wasn't a sad tear it was happy. She was happy that Tallulah cared enough about her that she would share this.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. She wiped the single tear from her cheek and went up stairs into the bedroom.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed where Draco was currently taking in ragged breaths. She stroked a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes and began to hum Danny's song.

After the second round of the chorus Hermione felt tears run down each cheek. Draco's breathing became more normal...maybe that was the reason she wasn't in hysterics. Hermione finished the song. She leant over and planted a kiss of Draco's forehead.

"Merlin I hope that worked." She whispered to him before leaving the room and gently shutting the door.

Maybe she was just emotional from humming the song. Maybe she was going crazy. Or maybe, just maybe, she just wanted to because she was in fact forgiving the Slytherin Prince.

Draco smiled slightly. He shouldn't've! She was Hermione Granger he should've hexed her for kissing his forehead. He didn't though because maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like the Gryffindor Princess.

"So do I Granger. So do I." Draco whispered in a hoarse voice.

Draco felt himself drift off into a sleep, hopefully this one would be peaceful.

 **PunkQueen123-sorry for the short chapter:/**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Hope everyone had a good Christmas!**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found herself curled up on the sofa. She had thought that she would awake cold as Draco had the blanket upstairs but she was surprisingly warm.

She made to sit up and felt material on top of her. She looked down to see the blanket from the bedroom draped over her and she grinned.

If somebody had put the cover on her then that meant…

She got up and ran into the kitchen to see Draco leaning casually against the table with a mug of coffee in his hand. His eyes were unfocused and pointed towards the floor. His brow was slightly furrowed and he looked as though he were deep in thought.

Hermione stopped in the doorway to take in the sight before her. His silver eyes looked akin to that of two glowing stars in the night sky. They seemed more alive than before even though he was unseeing with them.

His white-blond hair hung gracefully about the top of his head, a little longer than it had been before arriving in this house. It seemed as though it were a thin layer of snow draped and positioned carefully over his forehead.

Draco suddenly came out of his trance and saw feet in the doorway. He slowly brought his eyes up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, staring at him with the ghost of her last laugh still echoed on her smooth features.

Her eyes were the same chocolate honey colour he had been captivated by for quite some time now and they seemed wild with happiness.

Her now silky looking hair left in small ringlets around her shoulders, shining like every star in the night sky. He smiled at her.

She ran at him and he only just had time to put his coffee on the table so as not to spill it on her. She wrapped him in a tight hug and he felt himself return it.

"I was worried that you weren't going to make it out of that one." She said. You could hear the smile in her angelic voice.

"Well, here I am." Draco replied as she pulled herself back. He couldn't take his gaze away from her face. More specifically, her lips."Uhh...thanks."

Hermione didn't seem to notice that his eyes were glued to her lips as she started talking about something she must have found amusing. Occasionally she would start to chuckle or grin at a particular part.

Draco looked at her as though he were listening intently to her and whenever she would laugh he would let a small smirk grace his lips just to make it seem like he had any idea what she was talking about.

All of her words were flying right over his head like a shooting star and when she would smile at a certain point, he swore he could hear that star twinkle. He vaguely wondered when this change had happened but didn't bother himself with it much.

There was half of him that prayed that she would forgive him soon so that they could leave. The other part begged for her not to so that he could stay with her forever in this land of the past and forgiveness and never have to go back to where his task lay, abandoned, forgotten, like a single speck of dust laying on the mantelpiece after a spring clean.

For now, he decided to live in the present and live for that day. He knew that reality would soon claim him as its own but he was content sitting and letting her words wash over him. For now.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Draco was better! Draco was alive! He was going to be ok. Hermione didn't understand why she was so happy. She didn't understand why all bad, negative emotion had gone. She didn't know when this happened-her feeling happy when Draco was ok-But right now she didn't care.

"Hey." Hermione yawned the next morning. Draco had woken up before her as usual.

"Hello." Draco said absently, he was once again deep in thought.

"Any nightmares?" Hermione asked. Although the illness was gone it could always come back.

"No." Draco lied.

He had. He knew it wasn't the illness, it wasn't vivid enough. It was about the war.

 _He was wandering the castle at night, maybe 12 or 1 o'clock when he heard a scream. He knew that scream-Hermione._

 _He ran as fast as he could calling out her name. He finally found her in a secluded corridor on the floor screaming at punching the floor. Above her stood Titus, torturing her; laughing at her pain._

 _Anger shot through Draco. Blind, white hot anger. He tried to run forward, but couldn't. He tried to shout, but couldn't. He just stood there looking._

 _Then Titus disappeared and Hermione just stared at him, tears streaming down her face, blood everywhere._

" _You failed." She whispered at him angrily._

Draco woke up and felt tears in the pillow.

"Good." Hermione smiled. She started rummaging through the cupboards for food.

"How long do you think we have left here?" Draco asked after a while.

"Don't know." Hermione said. She stared off into space, brow furrowed and muttering under her breath.

She knew it would be soon, she knew she was forgiving him. She was just worried what would happen in that time.

Draco couldn't help but stare at her as she was thinking. He could see the cogs moving in her head. Hear her muttering things, he didn't know what though.

"Granger?" Draco said after this went on for a long time.

"Yes." Hermione jumped.

"Just wondering if you knew what was going to happen next." Draco said.

"I don't know…" Hermione said grimly.

Draco and Hermione were on edge. It had been days since anything had happened and they were getting scared.

They woke up once again with Hermione over the pillow barrier. Draco rolled his eyes. Then he realised just how pale and clammy she looked.

"Granger." Draco noted the worry in his voice.

' _I'll worry about my worry later.'_ He told himself.

"Granger!" Draco shouted.

"Draco." Hermione wasn't strong enough to remember to not say his first name.

"Shh. I'll figure out what to do." Draco said getting out of bed.

"I already know." Hermione whispered. Draco's head turned so fast Hermione wondered how he didn't break his neck.

Hermione had had a vision in her sleep.

 _Hermione was in the hospital like place as always, but his time it was the girl in the hospital bed. The boy was holding her hand in both of his and had his head bowed. Hermione noticed a long, deep cut along her face._

" _Please." The boy begged. "Please, I-I love you. You're not allowed to die, ok? You just can't. I won't let you. Promise me you won't." The boy was now crying._

" _I love you too. And I promise." The girl smirked weekly._

"Well?" Draco urged.

"You need t-to…" Hermione's eyes opened and closed before she completely passed out. Her breathing became less laboured.

"I'll figure it out myself then." Draco snapped.

 **PunkQueen123**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Draco was just sitting on the sofa doing nothing. I wanted to ask Tallulah for help but a small part of him was telling him that it wasn't something she could tell him to do.

"Tallulah." Draco said after a while of considering whether it would work. To his surprise, she appeared before him with a small, lingering frown upon her face.

"I won't tell you. Don't bother asking." She said with...a glare? Why was she glaring at him. Draco didn't remember ever seeing such an expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" He heard his mouth ask before he had time to register it had happened. Tallulah seemed a little shocked by his question.

"I visited your time." She said stiffly. "I didn't know you followed the Dark Lord."

"I don't." Draco said firmly and at Tallulah's questioning look he elaborated. "I was forced. I never wanted to be a part of them. I don't think his views on the world are right. I know I was a git all my life at Hogwarts but I never meant any of those horrible things I said to Muggle Borns and such. I guess… I guess I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince others."

"You didn't need to say those things." Tallulah said, her voice losing some of the coldness it had previously contained.

"I know." Draco sighed. "I realise that now."

"What made you realise?" Tallulah asked, now with a knowing smile gracing her face. "Perhaps a pretty, brunette Gryffindor?" Draco felt his face colour slightly and Tallulah didn't miss it. "To help her, think of what Dumbledore would tell you conquers all."

She then just evaporated into the air again and Draco ran a hand through his hair. Dumbledore… what did he believe was the most powerful form of magic? Then it clicked. Love.

Draco then got worried. Love wasn't something that somebody could choose to have and if he needed to love Hermione… Love takes time. It wasn't the sort of thing to be as rushed as it was currently going. But how else was he going to save her?

If Draco was honest with himself...he liked Hermione. Like, a _lot._ But love? Love was a strong word and shouldn't be used in day to day conversations. But he _needed_ to love her. He had to. He couldn't grow to love her is she couldn't even talk to him…

He decided that he should just give it a go and tell her he liked her. He would say that love was too strong a word for him to use at the current moment and he would have to hope for the best of Hermione.

He walked upstairs and froze. Hermione's face had a fuge cut going from the top of her forehead down the side of her face and to her jaw. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand. She still seemed asleep.

"Crap." Draco said under his breath and he tried to wake her up.

"Draco. How nice to see you." Draco heard a voice say on the other side of the room. He knew who it was. He would recognise the voice anywhere. But how in Merlin's name did he get here? He could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"She isn't going to wake up." He then heard a second voice say. He was sure that one was Titus.

Draco slowly turned around to see Titus Malfoy and…

...his father.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Father." Draco said stiffly. "How did you-"

"This house is a Malfoys house. No matter how much I wish it weren't." Lucius grimaced at the small sized cottage. Then his attention turned to Draco, still sitting on the bed holding Hermione's hand. He looked ready to be sick.

"But how's this Malfoy property?" Draco asked his voice showing no sign of emotion.

"You see," Titus took over. "My dear brother fell for a filthy blood traitor. Her name was Helena, his was Drukron. It appears history is repeating itself." Tutus sneered. He said his brother's name with so much hate it made even Draco's stomach churn.

"I had so much hope Draco. You were to be my heir." Lucius tutted. "I will be informing the Dark Lord that you have failed. Unless, you can trick the Mudblood into forgiving you and once you are out of this...house," Lucius seemed to have trouble calling the cottage a house. "You can complete the task."

Draco glared at his father. Anyone could see the hate in his eyes. It burnt hotter than fire.

' _If looks could kill.'_ Draco wished silently.

"That's all you ever wanted of me, isn't it?" Draco stated.

"That's all you're worth to me." Lucius spat. "Feel lucky you aren't being disowned, but I must warn you that if you follow through with this...relationship I will be forced to do so."

Hermione stirred in her sleep. Draco wasn't proud to admit that he'd forgotten all about her. He looked over at her and saw the huge cut along her face.

"What did you do to her?" Draco growled.

"Tut, tut, tut Draco. So much emotion in your voice and over a mudblood nonetheless." Lucius scowled down at his son.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Draco repeated.

"Just allowed history to repeat itself a little more than required. Helena got attacked, a slash across the face. She almost died, but sadly Drukron saved her. Let's hope you don't me the same mistake."

With that Titus grabbed Lucius' arm and they were gone.

Leaving Draco with the thought:

' _Why didn't they kill me?'_ He needed Hermione. Oh Right! That's why he came up.

"Granger, I-I hated you when we first came here."

' _Great start Draco.'_ Draco sneered to himself.

"But now...uh well...I don't. I've never been good at apologising or saying what I'm feeling, just one of my flaws-of course if never admit that in front of anyone who was consus. Anyway I've began to...I was horrible to you before, yet you still took care of me and saved my life, so thank you." Draco sighed. "Hermione...What I'm trying to say is that...that I...well I think I have-have feelings for you."

Draco slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"I'm making a royal mess out of this. Sorry. Merlin you can't even hear me. It's just this whole thing is...ironic and overwhelming. We hated each other then out of nowhere I've got feeling. Feelings I've never had before." Draco saw the cut on her face heal over. It was now a red cut, still very bad, but now nothing to worry about.

Draco leant over and kissed the top of the cut, the part on her forehead. He heard her sigh in content.

"Please get better Granger." He whispered in her ear.

He knew it was wrong. He wasn't meant to fall for her, but how could he not. He realised that 'Granger' was no longer just another way to distance himself even more from here. Now it was his name for her. HIS name for her. His.

 **PunkQueen123**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hermione wished she could move. They must have thought she was asleep. In reality, her body seemed to be on sleep mode but her brain and ears weren't. She had heard the whole exchange between the three Malfoy's in the room.

Before she had heard what they were saying, though, she had gone into yet another vision.

 _She was in Hogwarts. She was running. The battle was on. But they were on different sides of it. He had missed the chance, had to do it. Yet he hadn't._

 _Draco had lowered his wand while it had been pointed at Dumbledore. Harry had told her this. He had told her this. Draco had recognised them when the snatchers had brought them but didn't tell them who they were. Harry knew this. She knew this._

 _Hermione didn't know what to do except to run. There were battles going on around her but she needed to get to the second floor corridor. She had promised to meet him._

 _He had told her that there was a safe hiding place behind a portrait of a sunset with the silhouettes of a man and a woman with three boys and three girls and a babe in arms._

 _Hermione thought it was a lot like Tallulah's family before certain members had died. Well, they were all dead now. The past was the past. She suspected she would likely never see Titus and Tallulah again. Though, Draco's father had not seemed best pleased about seeing her in his Manor._

 _Hermione reached the portrait and said the password, 'hope and forgiveness' and rushed inside. Only to find her worst nightmare come true. There in front of her was Titus Malfoy with Lucius Malfoy sitting and looking smug. Down on the floor, each tied to a different side of a pole coming out of the floor was Draco and Tallulah._

 _Lucius immobilised Hermione when she tried to run and help them and laughed a vicious laugh._

" _Draco led us here." He said in a malicious and eerie voice. "Your little boyfriend. Doesn't love you so much now does he? You're not long for this world, Mudblood. I swore I would get you after you Potter and Weasley left the Manor."_

 _Draco went to say something to Hermione but was cut off by his father, "Hermione it's not true I never-"_

" _Silence, boy!" Lucius yelled and a gag appeared in Draco's mouth._

Hermione felt her wound on her head heal and sighed in content.

"Please get better, Granger." She heard him whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she felt chills go down her spine. She knew it was wrong for her to fall for him. He was Draco Freakin Malfoy for crying out loud! He was the biggest bully in Hogwarts, he tortured first years and made them cry! His father was a death eater! Heck, _he_ was a Death Eater!

But Hermione found that she no longer cared about this. She cared about him. She wanted him to see her awake again. She wanted to see him again once she was awake. She wanted to tell him that she really liked him too. She wanted to tell him that one day she would be able to say she loved him because she knew that one day she would.

Hermione was determined for this to happen. She wouldn't let her friends, Harry and Ron, stop her or get in the way of this. She wouldn't let Draco's family (more specifically his father) stand in the way of it. Because she knew she liked Draco Malfoy.

The very same, Draco albino ferret Malfoy. Draco bully Malfoy. Draco prejudice (or not so) Malfoy. Draco insufferable Malfoy. Draco Death Eater Malfoy. Draco misunderstood Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. She wanted Draco Malfoy. And damn did she want him now.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life - sorry for another short chapter! These seem to be getting shorter and shorter every time. Oops :(**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Granger I swear! Granger if you don't wake up soon I swear to Merlin!" Draco had resorted to yelling at this point. He was pacing the room his hands flying around in anger.

He was frustrated, ok? He may be better than before, but he was still Draco Malfoy! He was still a teenage boy who had mood swings. He didn't know where his father had come from, how Titus had gotten in, how any of this was happening. Hermione wasn't waking up and he didn't know what else to do. She was, however, getting better it would appear.

Her cut was gone after he had admitted his feelings and she seemed to be more aware of what was happening.

Hermione stirred from his shouting. Draco rushed to the bed.

"Hermione!" He shouted. "Hermione please." He lowered his voice to normal.

But that wasn't his normal voice. His normal voice was free of emotion, or it was cold and angry. He liked it that way. Some things he was taught as s child he liked. He liked keeping his title of 'cold and emotionless'. This time when he talked he choked out the words. They were so full of emotion that he almost choked on them. Two simple words and so much meaning behind them.

"Mmh." Hermione hummed.

—

Hermione could hear his yells. She wanted to yell back at him. She wasn't sure if that was out of anger for his shouts or to tell him she was ok. She just...she needed to answer him.

"...Hermione please." He finished. His voice told her untold words. Words that made her feel stronger. She has to. She had to answer that.

With all her strength Hermione answered. She only heard a small hum come out of her mouth though.

"Granger?" Draco frowned.

"Dr-" Hermione would answer. She would.

"Hermione." Draco breathed.

"Draco." Hermione squeaked. Her voice hurt and all her limbs ached, but she had spoken! Well she had uttered one word, but she had spoken!

Hermione opened her pale eyelids with great difficulty. And groaned as pain shot through her from not moving in so long.

"Granger?" Before Hermione knew it Draco was hugging her and she was hugging back despite the pain it caused her. "Bloody hell you scared me." He whispered.

"I sc-scared me too." Hermione croaked out. Draco stopped hugging her, obviously noticing her pain.

They sat in a silence, not uncomfortable or awkward just silent, for awhile before Draco spoke.

"Hermione I think we need to talk."

"I-i could hear everything." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I could hear you. I know that-that Titus and y-your father were here. I know you defended me." Hermione's eyes turned cold at the mention of Draco's family then sofended towards him. "I know what you said to me."

"I-I…" Draco went slightly paler.

"And I came to the conclusion that I feel the same way." Hermione smiled.

"You what?" Draco didn't believe it. She hated him!

"I haven't forgiven you completely for what your younger self did, but I know that I...well I'm well on my way." Hermione didn't know how else to put it really. She hadn't forgiven fully, but she had forgiven most things.

"Thank you." Draco said, then he kissed her hand in a very gentlemanly way-bloody purebloods and their manners-and left the room.

Hermione had never been one of the girls who pined over cute guys or squeal in happiness or was very girly, but at that moment Hermione felt herself pine and she wanted to squeal with delight and she thought herself rather girly at that moment.

It was a sure sign the world was ending.

—-—–—

Draco had been taught not to feel, but at that moment he smiled. He wasn't the type to feel these feeling, but then again Hermione just made things slightly more intriguing than any other girl. Draco smirked as he closed the door. The world must be ending.

 **PunkQueen123**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Miraculously, the next day Hermione felt almost completely healed. She had this odd feeling something was going to happen, though. She felt like she ought to have forgiven Draco completely by now but there was just one more obstacle in her way. Hermione just couldn't place what it was.

Hermione absolutely _hated_ not knowing something. Especially, something of importance. Usually, she would do everything she could to find out whatever it was that she needed to know.

Unfortunately for her, that was not how things worked in whatever this place was. So far, they had had to wait for whatever needed to happen, to happen on its own. They just needed to hope something _did_ happen.

Hope. Something Hermione was not greatly accustomed to. She was used to either knowing something would happen, or knowing it wouldn't. If there was even an inkling of possibility that something wouldn't happen, then she kept it in her mind as it never happening. If it does end up coming true, she would deny that she ever thought it wouldn't.

Since Hermione was naturally very stubborn she always got away with this without so much as a raised eyebrow from somebody else, such as Harry or Ron, because they knew she would keep insisting and eventually get rather aggressive.

Recently, Hermione had given up on this way of living because there was so many things that might happen, that _could_ happen, but didn't. There were so many things that might not happen, that _couldn't_ happen, that did. She was as confused as she was when she was told magic was real.

Now that was a fine example of when she had been too stubborn to accept the facts. Even her parents, who were two muggles who had never known about the Wizarding community before Hermione was invited to Hogwarts, had accepted the fact before her. Professor McGonagall had had to come twice to try and convince her and still Hermione had not believed her. Only when Dumbledore came had she started to consider it.

Both of them had displayed magic for her to try and make her believe them but she had told them it was just fake and a pathetic prank. Of course, nobody but those two, her parents and herself knew that this had ever happened but Hermione down right denied every time it was mentioned that it had ever occurred.

But hope was something she was experiencing in this new house. She hoped that they could overcome this obstacle or whatever it was. She hoped that they could leave this house and timeline. She hoped they could return to Hogwarts safely. She hoped that the light side would win the war. She hoped that in the end, her and Draco could work out. She hoped she could forgive. That was all she had left now.

Hermione assumed that Draco's stupid, sodding father and Titus would take either Draco or herself and the other would have to save them. It seemed to be becoming a pattern now. One goes missing, the other comes to the rescue, they find another thing in their way, they have a normal day and then the cycle repeats.

This felt like it was going to be the last one. This felt like the end. The end of the beginning. There would be so much more in their way once they returned home and they would have to struggle through all of it with, yet again, hope.

Hermione felt somebody else's presence in the room but she knew it wasn't Draco's or Tallulah's. It was Lucius. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. He seemed to carry an air of frost and spitefulness about him. All the times she had encountered him in the past had made her sure of this.

Hermione sighed. "Guess you're just gonna take me somewhere to hurt me, aren't you?" She asked, not bothering to turn towards the other occupant of the room.

"I can definitely see why you are considered the brightest witch of your age." Lucius said sarcastically. Hermione could practically hear the sneer in his voice and sense the raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, go on then." She said after there was a rather long pause. "Aren't you gonna viciously take me away and beat me because I deserve it? Because I am inferior to you due to my parents? My filthy _Muggle_ parents? My parents who are people on this planet. Who were raised by their own parents and loved. Who are happy to exist. Who are living breathing beings just like you and I. Who have blood going through their veins and being pumped around by their hearts. Their hearts that have been filled with love for the living human being which is me. Who has lived. Who has breathed the same air as wizards all of my life. Organs in our bodies don't care if we're magic. That stays in our soal. Our hearts are made of the same sorts of atoms and such. Our blood looks the same. Feels the same. Is the same. So go on! Take me. Spill blood from my veins that you so obviously think deserves to be spilled. Kill me if you want. Take the last breath of air that my lungs will desperately fight for and watch me lie there, finally where you think I belong. Kill what could have been a future. What could of been happy, loved, loving. Kill what could make others happy and what could have never resorted to something as foul as you intend on doing to me. Kill the last hope I have. To live."

During her speech, Hermione had not noticed Draco enter the room. Draco had been about to attack his father but saw that he was listening intently to what Hermione was saying. An expression on his face that half suggested he was interested in her words. As if he was considering them.

It hurt Draco how true her words were. He wondered why he had ever believed that she was inferior to him. She was top of all the class and had been since the first day at Hogwarts, yet she had never been near the Wizarding community before and had never lived in a family that understood about it. It had all been new for her. Yet she had topped people like him who had grown up with magic being normal to them.

Draco had always been awed by everything Hermione had been able to accomplish. He had tried harder with his studies to try and catch up and so had never been far behind her in marks for classes. His father had been disappointed in him. Hurt him. So he had taken it out on her by being mean to her when she had done nothing wrong.

Draco then wondered why his father and Hermione hadn't said anything since Hermione's speech. He looked up, not even realising he had been staring at the floor, and saw that both of them were gone.

"Damn." Draco cursed as he collapsed onto the bed. He had no clue what he was to do now.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Hermione wasn't sure why she didn't feel scared. Lucius Bloody Malfoy was apperating her away from the house, from it's safety, but she just didn't feel scared.

A second later they were in a cave. It was so dark Hermione could only see her hand if she held it right in front of her.

"Where are we?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Now do you really expect me to tell." Lucius sneered.

"No, not really." Hermione answered.

"Good." Hermione heard a wand being drawn so she went to take out her own, but it was gone.

"Damn." Hermione whispered.

"Stupify." Lucius yelled. Hermione felt her body go rigid and then she was engulfed by darkness.

Hermione woke up in pain. She soon realised that she was tied to a rock.

"Aren't you going to torture me? Kill me?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"That's, regrettably, not my instructions. I have been ordered to keep you from Draco-so he can complete his task."

"He won't do it you know." Hermione glared.

"Let's just say he had a new motivation." Hermione heard the smirk in his voice.

—

Damn. Hermione-taken by his lunatic of a father. It's fair to say that Draco was stressed.

Where would they be?

"Where are you Hermione." Draco asked the empty room.

"She's where they think she can't be found." Tallulah said. "But you know Draco, they took you there once, somewhere you'd rather forget."

"Can't you just tell me?" Draco snapped.

"Sadly not. Magic binds me to secrecy. That's all I may tell you, I'm sorry Draco." Tallulah disappeared once again.

"No. I-Ahh." Draco yelled in frustration.

Place were he's been. THEY took him there. He guessed 'they' were the Death Eaters. Somewhere she wouldn't be found-so 'they' thought.

Discreet, hidden places the Death Eaters had taken him. A place he doesn't want to remember. Every place with them was traumatic.

"The caves." Draco whispered.

It HAD to be that...right? They had taken him there straight after forcing him to take the mark. They wanted to 'Show him what we do here.' As Voldemort put it. They had kidnapped a muggle from a close by town and tortured her in front of him AND forced him to watch. They had then killed her.

"How do I get there. How do I get there…" Draco started pacing.

He knew how to apparate, he had never done it long distances before though.

"Picture where you want to be…" Draco whispered. He pictured Hermione-not the caves, Hermione. He then felt a tugging in his gut. ' _Please don't splinch.'_ He thought.

"Ahh, Draco. So nice to see you again." Draco heard Lucius say.

"Father." Draco said formally.

"Drac-" Hermione started.

"Silence." Lucius yelled. Hermione went quiet. Lucius had done a non verbal spell.

Draco drew his wand.

"Ah-Ah-Ah. I wouldn't do that if I was you. Expelliarmus." Draco felt his wand slip out of his hand.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go." Draco growled.

"On the contrary Draco. She infected you with her...well just by being." Lucius said.

 **PunkQueen123- the rest was written by SlytherdorGirl4life**

Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione. "Since you keep on asking and are clearly eager for me to kill you, _Avada-"_

"No!" Draco ran in front of Hermione and stretched his arms out to shield her. "If you want to get to her, you're going to have to get through me first. Go on, father. You know you want to."

"Move you foolish boy." Lucius said menacingly. "Once she's gone, you will realise how stupid you have been to have believed her lies. She is simply a Mudbloo-"

"You're wrong!" Draco exclaimer, much to the surprise of Lucius. Draco had never contradicted him before. "She's brave and intelligent and-"

"Enough!" Lucius roared and Draco found himself under a silencing spell. "Move." Draco shook his head. "I said move!" Draco glared and kept his ground. Lucius then let out a roar of anger and an unknown spell shot from the end of his wand.

It wasn't new for Draco, though. It was a spell that killed the occupant in ten seconds. The spell could be lifted at any point until the person being attacked was dead. Those ten seconds were said to be torture worse than that of the most powerful Cruciatus Curse. Draco'd had this spell on him numerous times.

"Her-mi-ne." Draco choked out. Seven seconds. "I-I'm sorry." Four seconds. Hermione ran towards him and leaned over him. Two seconds. She knew in that moment that all hate for him was gone. One second.

"You're forgiven." Hermione whispered as she stroked his hair. She saw her tears splash down on Draco's face.

They disappeared just before Draco died on the spot and Hermione felt herself get squashed by the sides of what felt like a large wooden box. Wait...It couldn't be...it was! They were back in the cabinet!

Draco. Hermione felt for his neck and pressed two fingers where his veins were and to her great relief, she felt a pulse. She felt like squealing in joy so instead hugged him and felt him stirr under her.

"Hermione?" He asked, sleepily. "Where are we?" Hermione opened the door of the cabinet to reveal the Room of Requirement. Draco suddenly sat bolt upright. They were back. Back at last.

 **First half-PunkQueen123 Second half - SlytherdorGirl4life**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"We need to go to Dumbledore." Hermione said getting out of the cupboard.

"Why?" Draco practically whined.

"Because we don't know how long we've been gone for and You-know-Who-" Hermione started.

"Is royally pissed. I know." Draco rolled his eyes.

"This is a matter of life and death and all you can do is roll your eyes!" Hermione screeched.

"My life, why do you care if I go to Dumbledore about it?" Draco asked.

"Because I saw you die!" Hermione yelled. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You died for ME and I saw, I watched! And I won't let it happen again. So we are going t-to Dumbledore," Hermione started to sob. "and we-we are tal-talking to him a-and we're go-ing to keep y-you safe!"

Oh Merlin. Why didn't he keep his mouth shut. Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her hair.

"Fine. Well go to Bloody Dumbledore." Draco said, his voice holding no real bite.

Hermione didn't move though. She put both hands on his chest and cried into it. Draco brought one hand up to stroke her hair.

"Shhh." Draco cooed.

Draco thought Hermione was upset for completely different reasons to the real one. If he had died he would've been the second person she loved to die in her arms. She couldn't bare that. She never, ever wanted that to happen again.

Not ever.

"You ok?" Draco asked after Hermione's sobs had died down.

"Yeah." Hermione wiped her tears away, but neither didn't stop hugging.

"We should probably go then." Hermione nodded and wiped the remaining tears away.

They went through the empty corridors- t was dinner time. They got to the stone gargoyle and Hermione spoke the password.

"Sugar quills." Thank Merlin they were prefects or they would've been stuck for hours.

They claimed the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Professor...uh...what day is it?" Hermione asked.

"I should think you'd know that Miss Granger." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes.

"You know what happened don't you." Draco frowned.

"Ah, yes. Well not everything, but most. You see I knew a young girl in my youth-I believe you've met." Tallulah.

"So h-how long have we been gone for?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'd say about five minutes." Dumbledore answered.

"So no time has past?" Draco confirmed.

"That is correct." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Wait so…" Hermione looked at Draco and knew he was thinking the same thing.

So if they were to actually carry on even acting as if they didn't hate each other it would be...much to odd. It would be sudden, be even less accepted than it would be if it happened over a long time-which wasn't at all.

"I know what you are thinking, and yes you shall face challenges, but following your hearts if perhaps the only thing to keep you alive." Dumbledore looked at them knowingly.

"Sir, my father. He tried to to kill us both." Draco said stiffly.

"Ah yes." Dumbledore placed his hands on his desk. "I think it best you both stay in Hogwarts for all holidays and tell me if anything-anything-happens. Alas that's all me can do for the time being. Now I believe dinner is still in progress."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione stood.

"Yes," Draco seemed to be having a internal battle for a second before carrying on. "Thank you." It felt odd to hear those words come out when. Talking to Dumbledore of all people.

Hermione and Draco descended the stairs. Once they were out Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into an old classroom.

"So What now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"Is Hermione Granger admitting to NOT knowing something?" Draco smirked.

"Oh Shush." Hermione slapped his chest lightly, but was smirking too.

Draco smiled down at Hermione lovingly.

"What?"

"Don't know." Draco continued to smile down at Hermione and she smiled back.

"Well get through this." She concluded. Draco brought her in for a hug.

"Yes, yes we will. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise." He whispered again.

 **PunkQueen123**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"It's almost curfew, Hermione will be in the common room by now, I'm sure of it." Harry's voice echoed from the other end of the corridor. Draco and Hermione froze and hurriedly stepped away from each other but not quick enough.

"Hey, 'Mione! What's going on?" Ron asked, looking obviously between Draco and Hermione.

"Dumbledore wanted to speak to me about how well my grades were doing and I was just coming to find you when Malfoy started bugging me as per usual." Hermione sent a false glare at Draco but luckily he saw that it didn't meet her eyes.

He simply raised his eyebrow and turned around walking in the direction of the dungeons. However, not before he sent a smile at Hermione when Ron and Harry were faced the other direction.

"Did he do anything?" Harry asked worriedly as the trio started towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course not, Harry." Hermione said with a weak smile and a slightly tired sigh. She was absolutely exhausted and was definitely sure that Draco felt the same way. Hermione let her mind wonder to Draco.

What were they going to do? It would break both of them if they had to pretend to hate each other and they might drift apart. Hermione knew that this absolutely could **not** happen. Not after all that the two of them had gone through with Tallulah and Titus and the forgiveness house and whatnot. Not after their views on each other had changed so drastically.

Hermione continued pondering on what to do when she realised Harry and Ron were talking.

"Obviously the Chudley Cannons haven't been doing as well as they might usually do but I'm sure that's just a little bit of nerves since it is the beginning of the tournament. I guarantee you that their standards will have picked up by the end of the school year."

Quidditch. Of course. What else would these two be talking about? Nothing that was truly very important or interesting. Nor anything that would mean she could be included in their conversations either. Sometimes Hermione thought they only kept her around and let her hang out with them was because she helped them with their homework.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "You just drifted off into your own little dream world then, Hermione."

"Sorry." Hermione apologised quickly. "I was just thinking about some stuff. Nothing the two of you need to concern ourselves with. What was it you were saying?"

"I was just saying," Ron began. "That you would totally help us with the Charms essay, right? You know that I'm dead awful at it and that I have absolutely no clue what the essay was about so...Hermione?"

Hermione was fuming. It seemed that these two really did only keep her around so that she did all of the dirty work for them concerning homework and such.

"No, I will not, Ronald!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. "You can bloody well do it yourself or get lost. If I do it for you then you will never learn anything and you will never get a decent job and get paid when you leave school. Not that many places will take you. Most people put a brain on a job description which you sorely lack."

Hermione stormed off towards the portrait of the fat lady and let herself in. She guessed that Draco must have rubbed off on her a little. Hermione gave a smirk that could rival the blond in question's own and made her way up the girls stairs and into the sixth year girls dormitories.

Harry and Ron just stood rooted to the spot in shock. Hermione had refused to do their homework for them in the past, that wasn't what they were shocked about. It was that Hermione had never truly insulted one of them like that. She wasn't like that. It wasn't her thing. It was...Malfoy's thing.

"Is it just me, or did our 'Mione just sound like Malfoy?" Ron was the first to voice the suspicions on both of the boy's minds.

"You aren't alone, mate." Harry agreed while shaking his head in disbelief. "There's something going on. Something Hermione isn't telling us."

Down in the Slytherin common room, things weren't going much better for Draco either. Pansy Parkinson had seen that he looked troubled and a little bit hurt and had tried to 'help him out' as she called it. Draco did not find that she helped in the slightest, though and rather thought she simply gave him an awful headache and doubled his stress.

"Bog off, Pansy." Draco grumbled harshly as he glared and roughly shoved past a rather hurt looking Pansy. "I'm not in the mood for you right at the moment."

"What's got your knickers in a twist then, eh?" Blaise Zabini asked, leaning back into the sofa he was slouched lazily on. "Bee in your bonnet?"

The blond Slytherin simply raised an eyebrow at his friend and slumped next to him on the sofa, staring into the flames ahead of him. "I didn't know you were one for Muggle phrases, Blaise." The Italian shrugged and shifted his calculated gaze to the fire as well. "But, yeah. I am a little pissed off right now."

He heard Blaise tut from beside him. "Language, Draco. There are impressionable first years here." He raised an amused eyebrow when Draco shot an icy glare his way. "I bet it's problems with your little Gryffindor book-worm crush. Am I right?"

Draco let out a deep sigh and got up to go to bed. He was absolutely exhausted. "Whatever you say, Blaise. Whatever you say."

Once Draco was in the sixth year boys dorm he flopped onto his bed and pulled the curtains around him. He felt sleep claim him almost the second his head hit the pillow and he allowed himself to be taken to his dreams where he wouldn't have to worry about Hermione. For now.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"You ok 'Mione?" Ginny asked at breakfast the next day.

Hermione was trying (so far successfully) avoiding Harry and Ron. She wasn't ready to face them after what she had decided to call 'The Malfoy Moment'. They were her best friends and she wasn't exactly proud of her outbreak.

"Ye-" Ginny raised her eyebrow. Maybe it would be ok to tell someone. "No."

"Well what happened?" Ginny asked-she was such a bloody gossip addict.

Hermione inhales a breath. She couldn't lie to Ginny. They were best friends and Ginny wouldn't judge like the boys-well not as much anyway. She should tell Ginny, she deserved to know. Ginny was the only person in the world who Hermione could be a complete girl-giggles and all. She should tell her, right.

"D-do you remember when i went to-err...to talk to Dra-Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. "Well...we ended up in the Room of Requirement. Where there's a broken vanishing cabinet, it wasn't ready for transporting people and...well...we fell in. Only a few minutes passed for you all out here, but to us weeks passed." Hermione couldn't stop the words now that she had started.

"Where ya getting at?" Ginny looked both worry and confused.

"We ended up in a place called the house of forgiveness. We went through a lot and the goal was to make us forgive each other. And...well...w-we did."

"Did what?" Ron asked grabbing a chicken wing and plopping next to Hermione. Damn.

"Oh...uhhh…." Hermione looked at Ginny for help.

"Lady stuff." Ginny blurted out. Harry and Ron cringed slightly and didn't ask any follow up questions.

Hermione allowed her vision to trail over to a certain blond Slytherin when the others started talking about quidditch. Draco's eyes caught hers and and smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bloody pansy, why was she like this? She was his friend sure, but she talked so much.

"Pansy, please shut up." Draco hit his head on the table.

"-Oh...err. Ok." Pansy recoiled.

"What's up with you mate?" Blaise smirked.

' _That bloody weasel knows why doesn't he.'_ Draco groaned internally.

"Nothing." Draco snapped. Blaise continued to smirk.

Draco's eyes met Hermione's at that moment and he grew his very own smirk. Ha, she had been looking at him. Draco subtly nodded towards the door then stood and left the hall.

A few moments later hermione followed suit and left. Not before getting a stern 'We will talk later.' look from Ginny and nodding. Ginny should know the whole story so she could accept them.

Hermine left the hall and was just wondering where Draco was when a hand grabbed her own and tugged her into an empty classroom.

"Ah." Hermione squeaked.

"Its me." Draco smirked.

"You do know that a few days ago that would've made me even more nervous, right?"

"That was a few days ago." Draco pointed out. "Well a few weeks to us."

"Anyway what did you want to talk about?" Hermione frowned.

"Right yeah. What am I going to do? I can't let them kill my mother, but i can't let them kill you...what am i going to do?" Draco looked at their still entwined hands.

"What are WE going to do you mean. And i really don't know." Hermione looked ashamed.

"I just…" Draco sighed and with his free hand pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know."

Hermione let go of his hand and hugged his waist. Draco was a little shocked at first, but quickly recovered and hugged her back. Hermione removed her head from his chest, where it had been resting, and looked him in the eye.

"We'll figure it out Draco." She promised.

Suddenly Draco's lips were on hers.

Draco didn't know what he was doing. He just...he wanted to be with Hermione. He really did, but he knew he couldn't. It would put her in danger, put him in more danger and put both their friends in danger. He didn't care about Hermione's friends, but it would make her sad and well that wasn't good.

She didn't know what she was doing. Alarm bells were going off in Hermione's head, this was Draco Malfoy for Godric's sake! But he was different now. And she meant what she said: they'll figure something out. They will.

She deserved better and Draco wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

 **PunkQeen123**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **I'm sorry this is late it just didn't get finished!**

Hermione panicked. She gently pushed Draco away from her and fled from the room without a second glance. She didn't exactly know what she was doing but she knew that neither of them had been thinking properly.

Hermione ran until she got to the portrait of the fat lady and doubled over, breathing heavily. She stayed there for a while to catch her breath back.

"Time" She managed and the portrait of the fat lady swung open.

"Indeed." The fat lady huffed with a raised eyebrow and a slight tut. "Honestly, you children nowadays! Always rushing and thinking they have more time than they actually do. Why, in my time-"

The picture swang shut with a loud bang and one or two heads in the common room turned in Hermione's direction. Hermione, however, went upstairs for her bag and double checked she had the right books for the day before slumping on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

She had felt...something...while Draco had been kissing her. It was as if she'd had a thousand fireworks exploding in the pit of her stomach. It had felt like some sort of light which had been out all of her life had finally lit up. She was very confused. And when Hermione Jean Granger gets confused, it is not a pretty sight.

Usually, Hermione would set about doing every single thing she possibly could to find out what was confusing her and riddle the answer. She would isolate herself and spend even more hours in the library than she normally does. She would lose many nights of sleep and whenever she would get time in between classes she would study.

But Hermione knew that this feeling was something she would not find in a book. This may have been what the other girl's in her dormitories had been gossiping about for years. Oh, how Hermione wished she had at least listened to what they had told each other and advice and such.

On top of all this, Hermione was stressing about what Ginny was going to say once she had told her the whole story of what had happened in the house of forgiveness. Was Ginny going to even believe her? Was she going to tell Ron and Harry? Oh, Merlin forbid if Ginny was going to blab to Ron and Harry!

Lost in her trail of thought, Hermione forgot that she needed to go to class. She shot out of bed, grabbed her things for the day and rushed towards the stairs. Racing her way down and through the now empty common room, she slammed the fat lady portrait open and rammed it back with equal force.

Luckily for her, Hermione arrived at the dungeons for Potions just as the last people were entering. Hermione joined the back of the line of her classmates and took an empty table in the middle. She didn't fancy having to sit with Harry and Ron at the moment. Or anybody for that matter.

"How come Harry always gets _his_ potions correct?" Hermione grumbled to herself as she went into the students storage cupboard to get more ingredients. " _I'm_ the one who puts in all the effort while _he_ is just copying from a stupid book!"

Hermione turned to leave the cupboard and almost screamed. There standing by the door was a rather ghost looking Tallulah who was smiling sheepishly like a young child who was caught eating sweets before dinner.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Tallulah said. "I just thought I could help you with your potion. Only _you_ will be able to see me. Not even Draco. Only _you_ will be able to hear me, too. What do you say?"

Hermione stopped and thought for a moment. It was cheating. She knew it was wrong to cheat and that she should really not even consider it. On the other hand, wasn't this Almost _exactly_ what Harry was doing? _He_ was cheating and nobody was doing anything. Why shouldn't she?

"Ok then, Tallulah." Hermione said with a smirk after she had made her decision. Yup, definitely spent to much time with Draco.

Draco...she had better not think of him at the moment. This was the time for her to simply focus on her work. She could ponder about all of her worries including him later. Oh but she would have to explain everything to Ginny first.

Hermione internally groaned at the thoughts about what she still had to do and accomplish. She wondered why she couldn't simply have a normal year at Hogwarts.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"So what you're saying is that: YOU, Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, fell in love with HIM, Draco Friking Malfoy, a known blood purist!" Ginny pointed at Hermione then flung her arm in the general direction of the door.

"Yes" Hermione said quietly. "But he doesn't believe that-not anymore." Hermione added quickly.

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!" Ginny yelled.

"Please Gin. I don't know how to explain to you, but please Ginny. Please don't be mad." Hermione begged. If this was how Ginny reacted she couldn't imagine how the boys would.

"I'm trying not to, but: Draco Malfoy!" Ginny argued.

"I know. I know." Hermione sighed. "But he has changed-he really has. I promise you Ginny. He has changed."

"It's just-one day we think he's a Death Eater-a prejudice Death Eater. Then the next day you're in love…" Hermione sighs once again.

"It wasn't sudden or anything. Well to you it is, but we must have been in there for at least a month. And I never said LOVE." Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, but you implied." She shrugged innocently.

"Do you think you could at least learn to accept it?" Hermione asked after a beat of silence.

"I trust you Hermione-you're my best friend so all I want is for you to be happy. Malfoy apparently does so...fine. But I don't like it." Ginny finished sternly.

Ginny didn't hate her! She didn't like it, but she accepted it! Hermione was filled with so much joy. She really did love Ginny.

Ginny almost fell off Hermione's bed when she was hit by Hermione's hug.

"You're my best friend too Gin."

"Apart from Harry, oh and Ron of course." Ginny scoffed.

"Yeah, But you're still my best friend." Hermione hugged Ginny tighter who returned the bone crushing hug.

"So we're besties."

"I refuse to use that word." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I had to try." Ginny shrugged.

—

"Ha! I was right! Aha!" Blaise yelled excitedly.

"You really are too happy about that." Draco rolled his eyes.

"But I was right." Blaise repeated.

"Yes, yes. You were right. Merlin Blaise calm down." Draco glared at his best friend.

"Wait so she knows about...your…" Blaise indicated to Draco's dark mark. Draco was slightly taken about when Blaise became suddenly serious.

"Yeah, But she knows I was forced-she's not insane."

"Well yeah it would be insane if she still likes you after that." It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes this time.

"Well she knows I was forced. So she isn't, so...shut up." Draco replies weekly.

"Awww, you're a defensive boyfriend." Blaise cooed.

"I'm not even a boyfriend, Blaise. And I don't plan to be." Blaise's mouth dropped to the floor at this statement.

"But I thought you liked her."

"I do, Merlin I do, but she wouldn't be safe with me. I'm a Death Eater, who is being hunted by other Death Eaters." Draco's voice was rising by each word. "And if I carry on with the mission I might die, Hermione might die-the while Wizarding world might. But if I don't Hermione and Mother will be killed-possibly tortured."

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise frowned.

"I don't know. We went to Dumbledore and he promised to help. I just...I just don't know what I'm going to do until he decides to help. I think I should just keep my distance. I think the further away from me she is the safer." Draco sighed sadly.

No, more than sadly. He was distraught. Devastated. Heart broken by his own actions. Merlin he couldn't do this. This was how Hermione would feel, but ten times worse. At least she'd feel and not be DEAD.

"Do what you gotta do mate. Just don't...do what you gotta do." Blaise finished. "Go easy on her though." Draco nodded.

He should tell Hermione what he's doing. She'd understand wouldn't she? Surely. Right?

"Hey mate?" Draco looked up as his reply. "I was right." Blaise smirked as Draco threw a ornament from Blaise's bedside table at his head. They both laughed though. Just enough to forget how much Draco was hurting.

 **PunkQueen123**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The next few days were awkward for both Hermione and Draco. Since the incident, neither had tried to talk to each other. Not that this seemed odd to anybody but themselves, Ginny and Blaise as they never usually sparked conversation before.

What was turning a few heads and causing a few raised eyebrows was the fact that even when Draco would accidentally bump into anybody he would say sorry. Not only that but once he was on his way to Charms class when Harry had ran right into him. Draco had apologised and stepped aside to continue walking.

Harry had just frozen and so had a few people surrounding them. That had caused a few murmurs and whispers but Draco had ignored them due to the fact that people could assume all they wanted but nobody would ever come close to guessing what he was going through.

Hermione had been using every excuse she could grasp at to get away from her friends. Ron and Harry swallowed them all without a second thought but Ginny knew that Hermione was purposefully trying to steer clear from them. From everybody actually.

Hermione had also gained a habit of snapping at people and having second to no patience with anybody. Since she knew she was way ahead of everybody anyway, she also rarely ever listened in class and hadn't put her hand up once to answer a question.

One in Potions, Snape had asked her a question and had had to say it twice as Hermione had been staring at the floor with a bored expression on her face.

"Miss Granger," Snape said for the second time with irritation clear in his tone. "I asked you to smell this potion," He gestured at a bubbling cauldron. "And tell me what was wrong with it."

Hermione did an over dramatic sigh, which the class heard and grudgingly made her way to the front of the class. Since she had been sitting in the back, practically every eye in the room had swiveled their eyes to her seat and were now following her with them, not wanting to miss it. It was clear as day that Hermione had been in rather a bad mood for a while but nobody had been brave enough to ask her about it or point it out.

Hermione smelled it and grimaced, the stench was awful.

"Well, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, more irritated than ever now.

"Could use some ketchup." The class gaped at her and Snape felt his mouth twitch ever so slightly. He coughed and raised his eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant mayo. You cannot possibly think of giving this to anybody without mayo. God, and to think I considered you one of the more sane teachers in this school."

There was an eerie silence before it was split with laughter. Everybody turned towards the source of the noise and were surprised to see Draco Malfoy clutching his stomach and laughing. Not the smug laugh that they were used to hearing but a genuine laugh. He was grinning too. Nobody had ever seen Draco Malfoy grin. Nor had they heard him laugh like he was currently doing so. Everybody stayed frozen in their seats until more people joined in with the laughter.

Hermione smirked to herself and stuck her hands in her trouser pockets. Ron, Harry and Snape were the only people in the room not laughing. Ron and Harry were grinning up until the point where she smirked. Even Professor Snape had to blink a few times. He had only seen that exact smirk on one other person, Draco.

Ron and Harry also noticed the similarities between the two's smirks. Although, Draco was still grinning and laughing, Harry caught him look up at Hermione and wink. He also noticed Hermione wink in return.

Harry did a double take. Wait, what? It couldn't be...could it? Could his 'Mione be trying to stay away from him and Ron to hang out with _Malfoy!?_ He almost laughed at the idea but stopped himself. It made sense…

Hermione avoiding both he and Ron at all costs. Hermione using any excuse that was presented before her. Hermione always saying she was going to the library but then turning and walking in a different direction. Her sudden mean attitude towards others. Her snappish replies. Her skiving off class and when in class, not paying attention. Her smirk. Her knowledge of how to make Malfoy laugh. The _winking._ It all added up.

Snape and Ron were still staring at Hermione as though she had just sprouted a unicorn horn and elephant ears but Harry could tell that neither of them had seen the small exchange between the two students. Harry vowed to question Hermione later.

"Silence, otherwise detention for everybody for three months."Snape yelled over the noise and suddenly, the room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Granger and detention for three weeks."

All of the class saw Hermione roll her eyes and had to stifle a gasp, though they did exchange glances with one another. This was _the_ bookworm, know-it-all, Golden Girl Hermione Granger! To say that they were shocked at her behaviour towards a teacher would be the largest understatement of the century.

What was on everybody's minds as Hermione trudged back into her seat and sat down, slouching and crossing her arms, glaring at all those who looked at her, what was wrong with Hermione Granger?

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Draco, you have to talk to Granger. You've started acting like each other and it's creepy. You gotta talk to her, neither of you are even talking." Blaise reasoned on their way back to the dungeons after Transfiguration.

"I know. I'll do it tomorrow." Draco said sadly.

"That's what you've been saying for the past few days and you never do. So we're going now." Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

"What? We? No!" Draco warned.

"Yep."

Draco Didn't know How Blaise knew how to get to Gryffindor common room, but he didn't really care. He was just full of dread.

He was about to break Hermione's heart how couldn't he feel bad? Hermione didn't deserve this though-she was safer this way.

"Oi! Weasley!" Blaise shouted at Ginny Weasley. She turned her red hair flying behind her.

"What do you want Zabini?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Where's Granger?"

"Oh. Ohh…" Realisation hit her. "The library."

"Of course." Draco laughed slightly. The boys turned to leave when Weasley called out again.

"Malfoy, I hope I don't have to tell you what'll happen if you hurt her." A wave of guilt surged through him. Why was it him?

"I get it Weaslette." Draco rolled his eyes. She seemed to buy his bored tone, but he didn't fool himself. They set off again.

"Zabini, you don't need to get anywhere near 'Mione." Blaise stepped back and Draco nodded goodbye.

"Ahh. Young love-annoying isn't it." Blaise said coming to stand by Ginny.

"Tell me about it." Ginny groaned. Blaise snorted in response.

"I think I could come to like you y'know Weasley." Blaise nodded thoughtfully. **(AN-as a friend btw)**

—

"Hermione." Draco said in a low voice so not to attract attention.

"Draco?" Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw him. Guilt once again made him grimace.

"Listen we need to talk." Draco sat at the table where Hermione was sitting reading.

"About which issue." Hermione grimaced.

"We need to stop...this." Draco said weekly.

"What is 'this' Draco." Hermione frowned. She sensed the tears she would for sure soon cry.

"I don't even know. But it's for your safety Hermione. If I distance myself from you then they won't go after you." Hermione just sat frowning. "I don't want to do this-"

"Then don't." Hermione suggested.

"I won't let you die." Draco hissed angrily. "Hermione do you even know what'll happen to you? What they'll do to you?! Torture-torture then death. I won't just sit here and let you die."

"Draco, we'll figure something out." Hermione said urgently.

"No we won't." Draco gave a sad laugh. "That's not going to happen, not even you could come up with some way to fix this. So goodbye Her-Granger." What hurt most was that last word. _Granger._

"Draco please." Hermione felt the tears she had predicted finally fall from her cheeks.

She felt silly really. She was crying over a boy-a boy who was breaking her heart. He had brought her so much happiness and she would've moved mountains to be with him. She had been sure he would've done the same. Apparently she was wrong because here he was turning to walk away from her and not just out the library, but out of her life.

"I'm sorry." Draco's voice broke slightly and he continued walking. His icy unreadable expression back in place on his face.

The world was crumbling down around her. She couldn't breath. So she just ran. She ran out the library and up the stairs to Gryffindor common room. She ignored the stares from others, she ignored Harry and Ron. She just ran up to her room after giving Ginny a look. She ran into the room and fell onto her bed. The great, strong Hermione Granger was finally broken.

Draco was in his room with Blaise once again. He was just sitting there as Blaise looked at him worried. He didn't know how to feel-so he just felt numb. He felt like the world was slowly swallowing him. It was breaking all around him and soon it would kill him. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to do.

' _Sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry.'_

Then he set his old snarl back in place.

 **PunkQueen123**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 **AN:I was behind Sorry !**

Unfortunately for the rest of her house, Hermione was still refusing to answer questions and talking back to the teachers. Gryffindor had lost a lot of points in the space of a short time due to this and her nightly wonderings about the school after curfew.

After snapping at Ron and Harry every time she talked to them, they had started avoiding her. Ginny had told them that whatever was bothering Hermione, she would tell them if she wanted them to know. Harry had an idea that Ginny knew exactly what was going on with her, though.

He was going to ask about it once he got back from his trip with Dumbledore. He was in the Headmasters office and about to apparate to where the old man thought there might be a Horcrux.

As excited and anxious as he was about finding this, he was also highly worried about Hermione. The night before, she had been caught hexing a first year who was lost and had forgotten the way to Gryffindor common room. Hermione had told them that they should have got their dumb little heads around the way to their own common room by now and when the first year continued, she used Petrificus Totalus on them. Of course, Hermione's words had been more colourful and she had swore at least twice.

Draco, the students observed, was mostly back to normal. Only, he had his old scowl still on his face. He would still mumble an apology when bumping into anybody and hadn't hexed anyone or insulted them but other than that, he was completely normal. Alright, maybe not. Apologies and no insults weren't exactly Draco Malfoy's thing but most people's focus was on Hermione.

Including Draco. He always frowned whenever she would snap at a teacher or purposely bump into people in the corridors and then walk away when they fell. He once helped a second year Ravenclaw clean up ink from an ink pot which had exploded when she had been shoved over.

He currently felt sick, though. It was happening tonight. He hadn't told Dumbledore. He hadn't gone to get help. He had to do it. He had an extra consequence if he didn't.

If he didn't do it, his mother and father would be killed by Voldemort. If he didn't do it, he would be killed by Voldemort. If he didn't do it, Hermione would be killed. By his father.

Yes, his sick and vile father had made that promise to him. Knowing his father, he most likely would be following up with his promise too. There would be not stopping him, no convincing him otherwise. No. Once his father had his mind set, that was it. There was nothing that anybody could do to change it.

It would most likely be a slow and painful death, not a quick _Avada Kedavra_ that would be over in less than a second without any pain whatsoever. He would torture her for as long as he could, get Bellatrix to help if that was possible. Everybody knew that _Crucio_ was her speciality. He would then hurt her and make sure that her screams were latched into Draco's memory forever.

 _Don't think about that._ Draco willed himself, screwing up his face and clenching his fists. He needed to get going while Dumbledore was out of the castle. He knew that Potter was with him but ignored this fact. If Potter was there on the Astronomy Tower then maybe he wouldn't have to do it. _Fat chance. All hell will freeze over before Potter helps you._

Draco stood and glanced at himself in the mirror. He nodded to himself. This had to be done. He was pretty sure it wouldn't happen but there was a slim chance that he would be able to do it. He knew it was there but he didn't know that it was very likely to come true. The image of Hermione's disappointed face if he went through with it…

He would have to at least make it look like he tried. If he didn't do it and Potter was there, maybe he would tell Hermione that he was unable to do it. Unable to kill an innocent man. It wasn't the most reliable thought he had, but it was worth keeping in mind should he feel the need for some comfort.

With one last run through of the plan in his head, Draco left the room and started his way towards the seventh floor corridor and the Room of Requirement. This was it. There was nothing else left to do now but see how the events turned out.

Hermione ran up the steps to the Astronomy Tower and onto the floor underneath the one where she could hear Draco and Dumbledore's voices. Harry was there too. He was about to say something when she cast a solid glare at him and he shut his mouth abruptly.

"Draco...you know you aren't a killer." Dumbledore said softly. Draco closed his eyes, his wand still pointed at the Headmaster. "I know you and your parents lives are at steak here but listen. You don't have to do this."

"It's not just them." Draco whispered. It was barely audible but all three of the others heard it. Harry's face turned to that of confusion. Hermione felt water prickle her eyes, he was doing this so that she wouldn't die, she realised. Dumbledore looked confused like Harry at first but then he looked down and saw Hermione staring up through the floorboards at Draco and his mouth turning into a small 'o' shape in realisation.

"She wouldn't want you to do this, Draco." Dumbledore said calmly. Draco offered a small smile.

"I know." He whispered and lowered his wand slightly. It was a small gesture but none of the missed it. Harry was staring at Draco as if he had just proclaimed his love for Professor Snape! He had thought that he would do it. He hadn't even considered that people would die if he didn't.

Hermione was now letting tears fall freely but silently and she made no effort to wipe them away. Harry turned to her and saw her crying. He thought for a moment and then it clicked. Malfoy was worried that Hermione would be killed. He looked back and forth between the two until Hermione turned her gaze towards him.

He indicated with his head to where the blond was standing and then pointed at Hermione. Usually, she would not have understood but at the moment and due to the circumstances, it made perfect sense. She simply nodded her head before turning her attention back towards the scene above.

Draco's mind was racing at 500 miles an hour. He was remembering every time he had been with Hermione since she came to find him in the bathroom.

She was asking if he was okay once she saw the last bit of blood go back into him. She was standing behind the Mirror of Erised with him and neither of them saw anything different other than themselves. They were falling into the cabinet. They were trekking towards the house with him moping about behind her. They were leaving a note for whoever lived there. They were fighting over who was going to have the bedroom. Hermione was over the cushion barrier. She was telling him about the hole in the wall. He was saving her from Titus. Draco was ill. They were crying in front of each other. She was singing to him. He was singing to her. He was telling her about trying to run away.

He snapped out of his daydream of recent events and realized that his want was now down by his side. He sighed and looked up at the person before him and right into those oddly twinkling eyes. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before smiling a little.

Then, the others arrived. Draco inwardly groaned as the black, misty figures surrounded him. Why had he ever tried to get backup. Bellatrix walked up behind him and whispered into his ear, "Do it, Draco. You and your parents will be free then."

Draco's grip on his wand tightened but he made no effort to raise it once more.

"Why is your wand at your side? You can hardly expect to kill him that way." His aunt continued, seemingly oblivious to Draco's urge to kill _her._ "Or is it because of that silly Mudblood girl your father told me about?" Draco's breath hitched. "Yeah? Aunt Bella got it right? Well get this, even if you do this, I'll kill her anyway. It's filth like her that-"

" _Intra in dolore!"_ Draco yelled, pointing his wand at his aunt. It was a spell he had created himself. He wasn't sure what had inspired it or whether he would actually ever get to use it but now he could see if it worked on a human.

His aunt froze and them promptly collapsed to the floor in pain, screaming. The spell was Latin for 'pain from the inside to out'. It was made to make unimaginable torture start on the inside of the body before the outside started to erode. It was an incredibly Dark spell but was also rather complex. At the moment, Draco was glad to have come up with it.

He knew that not even the Dark Lord's Cruciatus' could make Bellatrix scream now as she had learned to cope with it. So you can imagine the other Death Eaters' shock when they heard her screams tearing the silence which had echoed previously.

Suddenly, the ladies body started to mangle until it just disappeared all of a sudden. Even Dumbledore looked shocked. Though Draco, Hermione and Harry saw that a small amount of awe sparkled in the edge of his eye. Nobody thought they would ever see such a look on his face.

The other Death Eaters started backing away from Draco, obviously scared, until Professor Snape made his presence known. Not even Hermione and Harry had noticed him walking behind them to get up to the same level that all the action was happening on.

"Severus." Dumbledore said in an almost pleading voice. "Please…"

" _Avada...Kedavra."_ Snape managed and the Headmaster flew backwards off the edge of the tower and down onto the outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Draco stood rigid with shock at seeing him fall, Harry was reacting in a similar way. Hermione, however, waited for the older Death Eaters to pass down the stairs until Draco came down, following them as he had nowhere else to go.

"Draco!" She shouted and he spun quickly to the sound of her voice. He got off the stairs as she ran towards him and was almost blown right backwards with the bone crushing hug the brunette gave him. "Thank you for not doing it. I know you have to go but… try and stay safe, okay?" Hermione pulled away and saw with relief that he smiled at her.

"I'll try." He said solemnly. "If I don't see you before, I will see you after the war."

"Promise?" She begged. Draco's face turned somewhat worried. They both knew that he couldn't promise this but Hermione just wanted to hear the word come from his mouth. "Please." She whispered, feeling new tears sting her eyesight.

"I promise." He reassured before giving her a light peck on the cheek, nodding in acknowledgement at Potter and turning to leave. Once he was gone, Hermione fell to the floor, weeping. Harry hugged her awkwardly, he wasn't sure what to do after witnessing that.

After a minute or so had passed, Harry followed behind the others to try and confront Snape, leaving Hermione to cry by herself in the eerily quiet Astronomy Tower. Which, she thought, might be the last place she ever saw Draco.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life. (sorry it's so long! I got a little carried away!)**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Hermione cried and cried and cried. It must've been for hours. Then certain a pretty blond girl came to her comfort. And this time it wasn't Tallulah.

"Hermione, what's wrong." Luna said in a calm voice as she hugged Hermione, who was still on the ground. Luna has only come up here for a good place to spot nifflers.

Hermione simply shook her head. She loved Luna-who couldn't-but they weren't that close of friends just yet.

"Is it about Draco?" Hermione went rigid, well as rigid as you can when sobbing. "Yes I thought so. He will come back you know." Hermione looked at Luna.

"How can you tell?" Hermione whispered waterily.

"Oh I just do, but it is certain. He loves you too much to leave or die." Hermione wasn't sure if Luna knew how much that last sentence meant to Hermione, but Hermione knew.

Although Hermione was still crying she stood and thanked Luna, then she left to go to bed. Or find Ginny.

On her way she ran into Blaise Zabini.

"Granger. What happened did Draco…" Blaise had a slightly worried expression, but nobody-not even he-could tell if it was for Hermione or Draco.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "But h-he left." That was all Hermione could say before a sob was fought in her throat.

"I gotta go." Blaise said quickly. "Oh and Granger sorry." And he genuinely was. Sorry she had to go through this, sorry Draco did, sorry he himself did. Drama wasn't any of their thing. Hermione nodded and carried on as Blaise ran to what looked like the direction of the owelry.

Hermione entered the almost empty common room moment later to be met with a very worried Ron. He as the only one left in the room which Hermione was thankful for. She did not want to look like a blubbering mess in front of everyone.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Ron lead her to the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I just-I can't-" Hermione cried.

"Shh. When you're done crying you can tell me then." Hermione just nodded. She wanted to tell him it's just...not right now. Not after everything that just happened.

For a while they just say like that. Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder, much like she had in third year. Then when Hermione stopped Ron pulled back slightly.

"'Mione?" Hermione looked up at Ron.

Then the most unexpected thing happened Ron leant in to kiss her. Hermione didn't know what to do. This was Ron. RONALD WEASLEY! She couldn't kiss him, she loved Draco. She saw Ron as a brother. There was no way she could kiss him. Merlin if she did and Draco found out he'd...She couldn't-wouldn't-Anyway because well EWWW!

So she did the only thing she could think; she stumbled back off the sofa. She didn't realise it, but her thinking of Ron as a brother and then kissing him had-obviously-put a very disgusted expression on her face.

"Ron I can't." Hermione whispered, it was quiet but strong.

"Why not?" Was he seriously asking that? Oh my Godric!

"Because I don't want to!" Hermione's voice was stronger and louder this time. Ron looked very confused.

"That's not an answer!" He yelled angrily.

"Yes it is. I don't want to kiss you! I don't like you! I didn't say you could! You assumed you could! And l love someone el-" Hermione stopped herself, but it was too late.

"Who?" Ron asked frowning.

Then Harry came into the room and freeze when he saw the angry two.

"Did you know she's in love?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Uh." Harry looked at Hermione who was giving him a begging look. She mouthed please and he knew he had to. "Ron we need to talk." Harry grabbed Ron's arm and Hermione started biting her lip anxiously.

There was a lot of yelling, but Hermione couldn't make it out. They were gone for about five minutes until Ron stormed through the portrait.

"Malfoy!" He roared. "Of all people to love you choose MALFOY!"

"You can't choose who to love Ronald." Hermione snapped.

"But Malfoy? He's an ignorant, snobby, blood puristic murderer!" That was when anger really took over Hermione's body. She was slightly scared of how angry she got in that moment. That was when Hermione Granger slapped Ronald Weasley.

"He never wanted this life. And he never-and never would-kill anyone." Hermione spat. Then she ran out the common room to leave an EXTREMELY pissed off Ron with a very nervous Harry.

"He's just using you! He'll always be a-" the portrait slammed shut before the sentence was finished.

Then Hermione ran she ran and ran and ran. All the while she was crying, her body was shaking violently. She ran down the steps leading to the entrance hall and out the big oak doors. She ran and cried and ran and cried. She ran and cried until she felt numb and had nowhere else to go. She ran until she thought her legs would snap if she didn't stop. And she cried until it felt as if her lung had been punctured. She cried until her vision was so blurred that it was all just a black blur.

She cried until her heart was empty.

 **PunkQueen123**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

That was it. Harry was dead. Voldemort had killed him.

The Dark Lord stood in front of everybody, claiming that Harry Potter was dead. His army of Death Eaters cheered and laughed behind him. Hermione was distraught. She felt familiar strong arms around her and she leaned into his touch.

She had lost her two best friends now. Ron had died while they were fighting.

" _Hermione, you get the right one, I'll get the left." Ron instructed, they were each dueling two different Death Eaters at the same time. The one Hermione was taking on was already wounded and weakened by another Order member so Hermione managed to get him to the floor quickly._

 _She turned to help Ron. Hermione saw another Death Eater approaching him so yelled out to warn him._

" _Ron, there's one behind you!" Hermione shouted. Ron turned and Hermione shot a Stunning Spell at the other attacker. Ron stopped to send a quick smile of thanks in her direction._

Hermione wished he had never sent that smile at her. In that short pause he had taken in order to give it, the first Death Eater had sent an Avada Kedavra at him. Hermione had gotten so mad that she had used the spell that she remembered Draco doing to his aunt on the Astronomy Tower.

Draco had found her crying inside the Castle just before Voldemort's announcement for Harry to go to the Forbidden Forest had come out. He hadn't asked any questions but simply sat there with her and held her until she had no more tears left.

Hermione realised at that point that she loved this young man.

Though, admittedly, in the middle of the war against a teenage boy and a seventy year old man was not exactly the best time to figure this out. Especially since it was moments away from when your other lifelong best friend was about to walk right into their death.

"Draco." Voldemort's voice rang right over the crowd. Most people turned to look at him but he kept his place, standing behind Hermione with his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Join me here and you will go without punishment. You know that this is the side in which you belong."

"Nah." Draco replied in a would-be casual voice that due to the silence of the gathered people, everybody heard. "I think I'll just stay exactly where I am, thanks." Draco knew that he probably shouldn't be talking in such a way to this man but he caught a small flicker of a smile on the brunette's face so he didn't care. Just as long as she could be happy again.

"Draco!" Voldemort's voice still sounded calm but people could tell that he was not impressed. "I do not care for petty little, stupid, young love. Love is not the most powerful thing in life, despite what the old sod taught you here. And where did love get him? Hmm? As I recall, a tombstone on these very grounds. Am I not correct?" The Death Eaters cackled menacingly. "Where did love get your 'hero', Harry Potter?"

"It got him here." Draco retorted, gesturing to the crowd around him. "He isn't lying there dead in Hagrid's arms. He hasn't moved on from this life. He's still here. He always will be. Every person fighting on this side has fought to be alongside him, to bring you down. Harry Potter isn't dead, he's here. All of us know it but only those of us who care to notice will ever acknowledge the fact." All eyes were on the young blond now. "And now that everybody is staring at me, I can take the chance to say that the world really must be coming to an end for those words to really have just come out of my mouth."

A lot of the people who had gone to school with Draco and many of the teachers chuckled at this because it was true. Despite the small amount of humor, his short speech seemed to really have motivated all of the people fighting against the Dark side. Though, it seemed to have only fueled Voldemort's anger.

He was about to shout a Dark spell at Draco when suddenly, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and Draco chucked his wand at him. Harry caught it with his Quidditch Seeker skills and started shooting spells at the man.

It was finally over. All of it. Hermione lounged out onto the grass and stretched along it. She didn't want to go into the Great Hall to see who was dead. She simply wanted to lie on the grass until her dying day with the man she loved lying right next to her.

Draco watched the clouds drift above his eyes. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't go to Azkaban because Kingsley, an Order member, Harry Potter and Hermione had told him that if the Ministry forced him to go to a trial, they would defend him. His father though… He didn't care about that. His mother hadn't really done anything wrong, though. She might perhaps not be able to do magic for six months or something but she couldn't be put in prison.

"Hermione." Draco was the first to break the silence that had risen between the two. The girl made a humming noise to show that she had heard him. "Now that it's all finally over, what exactly do you want to do?"

Hermione paused for a moment to think of her answer. "I think I want a rather quiet life. It's been a busy seven years." She heard Draco chuckle in agreement. "I think I want to set up a small family of some sort and try and escape the press as often as possible."

They were both silent again for a moment before they turned to each other at the exact same time and bought their lips one another's. Now, they could finally say that it was over.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

3 months later.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione yelled storming into the bedroom of their flat.

"Wha…" Draco moaned too tired to talk.

"Will. You. Get. Up." Hermione hit Draco with her pillow every time she's said a word.

"Fine." Draco slowly sat up his hand going to his head as soon as he did so.

"Serves you right for having the bachelor party the night before the wedding." Draco gave her a fake glare. "Here." Hermione gave him a potion.

"What time do we need to be there?"

"Ten minutes." Hermione said sweetly.

"Ten minutes! TEN minutes?!" Draco suddenly shot out of bed and ran for the shower. Blaise was gonna be pissed.

Hermione chuckled before grabbing her dress and Draco's suit do they could change at the venue. Draco ran out the shower five minutes later, threw on yesterday's clothes and Hermione handed him some toast.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready." Then Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and they apperated.

They appeared at the venue a second later. The wedding was taking place in Hogwarts hall. Hermione had decorated it with very pale green ribbons that in some lights looked silver-she had matching balloons. Where the teachers table usually was was a white archway that was covered in white roses.

"Ok I've got to find Blaise." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and went out the hall into an empty classroom that was where the groom was changing.

Hermione sighed happily and entered the class next to that. She knocked on the door and heard Daphne Greengrass tell her to come in.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled.

Daphne and Hermione had become rather close since she had started dating Draco. Daphne didn't ever care about blood status so they were able to become close quite quickly. Someone else who was quite close to Daphne now was Ginny who was also a bridesmaid-just like Hermione. Daphne was marrying Blaise Zabini today, Blaise and Hermione were also friends as he shared the same point t of view as Daphne.

"Hermione! What took you so long!" Ginny yelled as she came rushing over. Ginny was already in her dress like all the other bridesmaids-Pansy,who was maid of honour, and Astoria, Daphne's sister.

"Ok sorry!" Hermione went to go get changed.

Their dresses were dark emerald green and ankle length. It was sleeveless, but it had lace short sleeves.

"Ok people we have thirty minutes on hair and makeup." Pansy said and the all set to work doing each other's hair and makeup.

—

"Draco where have you been! He's freaking out." Theo Nott asked as Draco entered the room.

"I can't get married!" Blaise ran over to Draco. "Merlin. I'm too young to marry."

"Blaise. You love her, right?" Blaise nodded. "Then get out there and marry her then."

"But…" Blaise started.

"Uh. Not buts." Draco said.

"But Draco…" Blaise whined. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Daphne, but… bloody cold feet.

"Theo can you and Pansy to try and scare him into this." Draco smirked evilly. With this Blaise sat up straighter.

"Let's do this. Come on." Theo and Draco shared an amused smirk.

The wedding went very well. Daphne cried, Ginny cried. Pansy...Pansy cried so hard that she was almost sobbing.

Daphne's dress was white with green lace on top, it was a mermaid cut. Her blond hair was in loose curls and pinned up.

The boys suits were all black and traditional. With dark green bow ties.

Soon it was the after party.

"May I have this dance?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Why, yes sir." Hermione smirked and left Draco with Daphne.

"Congratulations, Daphne." Draco hugged Daphne.

"I'm married. I can't believe it!" Draco laughed.

"You want to dance?"

Draco and Hermione danced with most the wedding party. Even Ginny and Hermione did as they sing along to a wired sisters song.

"Hey 'Mione. Can we talk real quick." Draco asked once that was over.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her outside. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…Hermione I remember when I saw you at the Yule ball." Draco let out a small laugh. "I remember you looked so...absolutely beautiful. There was nothing I could comment on negatively. You remind me of that night everyday now."

"Draco wh-" Draco carried on.

"Hermione you following me to the room of hidden things was the best thing that happened to me, that was when I fell in love. And each day that love grows. I love you Hermione Jean Granger so I was just hoping if-" Draco got on one knee and pulled out a little box. "If you'd marry me."

Hermione felt herself begin to cry as her hands covered her mouth in shock. For a moment she just stared. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. She felt her heart race.

"Dr-" she was speechless. She couldn't say more than one silibal.

So she just hugged Draco, nodding.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Draco laughed.

"Of course it's a yes, you sod!" Hermione finally found her voice.

Draco slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. It was gold and had an otter engraved on it, it had an emerald the size of a strawberry in the middle.

Hermione laughed with glee and hugged Draco once again.

 **PunkQueen123**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 **Ahhh! Last chapter! AN at the end plz read as it has some background**

"Alright then, do you remember what you have to do to get onto the Platform?" Hermione asked her eleven year old daughter who nodded soundlessly, her golden locks bobbing. She pushed her trunk forward and set her honey coloured eyes determinedly before running right into the stone barrier between Platforms nine and ten.

Hermione and Draco smiled to each other before Hermione followed behind her. Draco was about to go in after her but was stopped by a quiet voice behind him.

"Dad…" Draco turned to see his thirteen year old son looking at him worriedly and definitely knew something was wrong. He had always been a very confident boy and never showed when he was upset or worried much.

"What wrong, mate?" Draco asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"I...It's just that everybody in Gryffindor picked on me when I joined. They're ok with me now but...I don't want people to be mean to Tallulah." Titus looked down at the floor and Draco's expression softened. His son was a Gryffindor and Draco was proud to say so to people. He also cared a lot for his younger sister, Tallulah.

"Don't worry." He said kindly to the young blond. "With you looking out for her, I'm sure she'll be just fine." The boy smiled and nodded before turning to the wall. Oh, and Titus?" The boy turned away from the wall and to his father. "I don't want another million owl's from Professor McGonagall in the first week back telling me that you and James have been getting into more mischief like last year."

His son gave the infamous Malfoy smirk to his father. "No promises." He muttered before going through the barrier himself.

It was a well known fact that James Potter, Titus Malfoy, Fred and Roxanne Weasley were the trouble-makers of the school. Nobody had been especially nice to Titus when he had first joined Gryffindor but eventually, James had seen that Titus was upset and they became friends rather quickly. Although the four were rarely seen apart, it was obvious that Titus and James were best friends.

Draco and Hermione sometimes debated and made bets on how many owls would be sent from the Headmistress in the first week back and Hermione usually lost to Draco who always guessed extremely high guesses and normally got closer to the actual number. The four trouble makers were currently trying to break the Marauders' detention records.

Draco ran through the barrier and found his family just in time to give Tallulah one last hug and goodbye before setting her on the train. Many people still wondered how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy ended up together and they were often asked. Though, usually they would answer with something like, 'Oh, do _forgive_ me but I'd rather not answer that' or 'I _hope_ you don't mind if I don't answer that question'.

More often than not, people were a little worried or confused whenever the two would suddenly burst into fits of laughter as though there were some sort of inside joke involved. Ah, if only they knew.

Hermione's snappy and cheeky attitude that she had gained after Draco had tried to push her away for her safety never went away. It seemed, that their daughter had inherited this also as she usually answered back to both of them. Narcissa, had adored both Titus and Tallulah and spoiled them rotten (not that Draco and Hermione didn't already do so) and Lucius had never met either of them due to the fact that he was no longer properly living since he had received the dementors kiss. Nobody seemed to really care about him, though.

The scarlet steam engine finally left the station and Hermione sighed in content, leaning into her husband's arms.

"Boy, am I glad I followed you and Harry after that episode in the Great Hall." She murmured, catching sight of Harry and Ginny smiling at her to whom returned the smile at. She heard Draco hum in agreement. "I wonder which house Tallulah will be in."

"Five gallions, she'll be in Gryffindor just like her brother and mother." Draco chuckled. "Oh and add her being pals with the other Potter boy, Albus."

Hermione grinned, simply because it was most defiantly what would happen. "Ah well, the train's gone. Time for us to vanish." she said brightly, turning towards the exit of the station. Draco smirked at the slight attempt at the pun.

"I hope this feeling never vanishes." He commented, glancing back at the now rather empty platform. Hermione followed his gaze with her own.

"You know, I have a feeling it won't." She replied, walking through the barrier and into the muggle station.

Suffice to say, she was right.

 **SlytherdorGirl4life**

 **PunkQueen123's notes: 1st of all** **some background:Ginny only started trusting Malfoy bc Titus and James became friends. Hermione and Harry and Ginny still were friends, dont worry, Draco just didn't get along until their kids.**


End file.
